Our Misadventure
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Kagome decides to leave Inuyasha and Kikyou and take Shippou home with her. But what happens when she ends up getting caught in a new world, and not just any world, but a world full of NINJAS. Will she be overwhelmed by the foreign place or will she make a life for her and Shippou and move on with their future's? Read and find out how their new adventure begins!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay so this is a new fic that my sisar and I started today. its a crossover between Naruto and Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy as we take Kagome through a new world with Shippou at her side. there will most likely be romance and bad language later on so beware now before you start to read. c: I'll stop bothering you now, please enjoy and please review for us so we know you wish us to continue.**

**I'd like to thank Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi for pointing out that our cute little Shippou needed some dialogue! THANK YOU!**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. after all they had gone through he still decided he wanted to be with Kikyou. what was she, chopped liver?! This had to end, and it had to end right now.

Walking across the clearing to the two lovebirds Kagome stood right next to them and glared at them both as they looked at her quickly. "Seeing as how you two are so happy I'm deciding to take myself out of the equation." Reaching her hand down her shirt she yanked the half-formed Shikon no Tama from her neck and tossed it to the stunned priestess. Leaning down after Kikyou gently took the stone from her lap she pulled the beads over Inuyasha's neck and placed them around her own officially negating the subjugation spell.

"I hope you two enjoy the rest of your journey and finish what I started." she said smiling serenely as she turned and walked away, grabbing her yellow backpack and Shippou she started towards the well.

"Kagome! Wait, where do you think your going?! You can't just quit halfway through, besides I still need you to see the jewel shards." Inuyasha yelled running after her, catching her hand before she could toss her bag onto the well's ledge.

"Inuyasha...Kikyou can see the jewels just as well as I, she can shoot sacred arrows just like I can too, you love her and will protect her in a way you will never be with me," she said turning to him while Shippou climbed to her shoulder, "Why are you fighting this when all I am is a third wheel to you?" she asked looking him dead in the eye as she watched him fidget and look away.

"B-Because...Because...I don't know! I just know I need you to stay with me, you promised me you would always be by my side Kagome! Was that nothing but a lie?!" he said getting angry now that she had the gall to leave him yet again.

Kagome just smiled and raised her hand to his cheek, "Oh Inuyasha... If only you knew how much it hurt me to separate from you. But I can't bear to see you with her anymore when it breaks my heart just to hear her name from your lips or even get that look that lets me know your comparing me to her. She made the promise first, and seeing as how I am her reincarnation I'm not really breaking it since she has half my soul." she chuckled patting his cheek before she turned away again and stood on the edge of the well. Casting one more glance at him she gave him a watery smile, "Goodbye, forever this time." she whispered before she jumped in holding Shippou close to her chest so they wouldn't get separated.

She could handle separating from Inuyasha, but not from Shippou, he was like a little brother/son to her. Petting his head as they traveled through time Kagome noticed something different in the well, it was gradual but the color of the traveling lights was eventually no longer blue and purple, but now green and yellow. "oh dear, Shippou...I think something is wrong with the well." she murmured feeling him tense in her arms.

"Is it going to be really bad?" he asked looking up to her. He knew it was hard for her to leave everyone, they were like a family. But he also understood that if she stayed with Inuyasha any longer that her heart would break. He didn't want to see her like that, and he sure didn't want to be separated from her. so when she had come to him a few nights ago and asked if he would travel back home with her he had instantly agreed.

Suddenly feeling the bottom of the well hit her feet she let her body settle before she stood up and looked towards the sky. "It might be, that isn't the roof of the shed over our heads. those are trees. Get in my backpack, I'm going to climb up and see where we are, I don't want you getting hurt if there is danger." she whispered as she opened her bag and let him in, making sure he had room to peek out without being spotted she put the bag on her back and started to climb the well soon reaching the top only to gape at all the trees surrounding them.

"Um...this isn't the feudal era or my time... Shippou...we may be in a little bit of a pinch." she murmured quietly before she felt hands grab her by the armpits and lift her up from the well. With a squeak she quickly threw her hand back to hit the perpetrator only to be dropped on her butt on the ground before she could hit her mark.

"Hey! That hurt!" she growled wincing as she stood up and rubbed her backside before looking to the one who had dropped her only to stare with her mouth wide open. "Uh...who are you?" she asked dumbstruck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay my darlings! you asked for another chapter and we just finished writing one so here you go I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear more reviews on what you think of this please! your reviews give us inspiration! E**

* * *

Kakashi jumped from branch to branch casually as he did every morning since his pupils had split. Normally, he would be out doing missions assigned to him by the Hokage or fellow villagers, but all the jobs were taken by other squads. He had decided to take the morning off, again. It had left him a bit lonely at times but it gave him plenty of time to read his precious Icha Icha Paradise and think about how much everything had changed.

Naruto, the knuckle-head who charged into battles head on, had now left with Jiraiya to continue training. Sakura was still in the village taking on minor missions when she could, but mostly moping around in sorrow. Sasuke was now a rogue ninja under the influence of Orochimaru.

Not once did he ever plan on having his own team, the first to even pass the bell test, part in such a way. Kakashi liked to think that in the future they could be their happy selves once more, but for now, they were all split like a banana peel. Separated.

Eyes gazing over the forest floor in a bored way, he zoomed passed a figure and had to do a double-take. Stopping nearly mid-jump, Kakashi used the branches to jump down. Sure enough, a stranger was having trouble crawling out of a well. Seeing as she was having difficulty, he decided to lend a hand and help her out. Watching her hand come barelling towards his face in shock, the shinobi wasted no time letting go of her just as quickly. _I must have surprised her_, he thought simply. Staring at him, he felt obliged to stare back, though not in that of shock, but questionably. she looked so different from any of the villagers or Kunnoichi he had seen, her clothes were deffinitly the weirdest thing about her.

"Me?" Kakashi asked pointing to himself at her question, "I'm Kakashi Hatake. Who are you? And just what were you doing in that well? I don't suppose you live in there?" He questioned with a slight chuckle as he looked the girl over. He had been by the well more times than he could count in his lifetime, and not once had he ever seen someone crawl out of it. It made him suspicious of her, but there really didn't seem to be any threat. She wasn't part of the village that was for sure, he didn't recognize her face.

******************************************************  
Kagome tilted her head to the side in curiosity. this man looked like he could be a ninja with the clothing he wore and the way he just appeared out of no where, "What an odd name, Kuh-kah-shee. My name is Kagome Higurashi," remembering she had Shippou on her back when she felt him move in the bag. lifting the bag from her bag she gently opened the top and pulled said Kitsune from it, "and this, is my precious son, Shippou." she said giving him a gentle smile as she rubbed her nose agaisnt him.

"Mama...is it safe to come out?" Shippou asked as he looked at the man standing on the well with scrutiny. when she introduced him he took that as a yes and let her lift him in her arms before he clung to her like bat to a wall as she put the bag over her shoulders before wrapping her arms around him giving him support.

Watching the confusion and shock cross Kakashi's face she just gave him a smile and ran her fingers through the small kitsune's hair. "I guess you could say we live in the well, in a round about way. seeing as how i don't really know where we are is there a place you could take us for some shelter so we can eat? if we don't eat soon our bodies will give out in exhaustion.

Shippou looked up towards Kagome and thought about what she said, down this mean that every time she went through the well she had to eat soon after or else her body would become exhausted. he had never known that she had given so much to live in two different times for them. "Mama, you are so strong." he murmured nuzzling his face against her chest.

Kakashi's eye squinted slightly at her comment. I have a weird name? He thought in the back of his mind. He didn't have long to ponder her ways before she brought out a guest who was, least to say, interesting. At first he thought it was merely one of the ninja hounds or frogs, but this, this was completely different.

It was like a baby with fox features. It reminded him of a small Naruto, except more reserved and toddler-like. "Nice to meet you Shippou. I'm Kakashi." He said politely and maybe a bit on the confused side. Mama? Hoping to the ground and pointing behind him, he looked at the odd pair. Seeing as he had nothing better to do and he found that they made his morning a bit interesting, he decided to think of it as a personal mission.

In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of treating his students. "I can take you to the Hidden Leaf village. Show you around and buy you a meal." He got down on his knees, his back facing them, looking back at her. "Get on." Kakashi said calmly. He wondered how exactly they had been traveling and if Shippou was really her son or more like a child who looked to her as a mother. "It's faster this way and the guards won't really bother you when you're with me."

Kagome's heart gave a little jerk when he offered his back. it reminded her so much of Inuyasha but she forced a smile and lifted Shippou to her shoulder as she hitched her bag higher on her back and climbed onto the strange man's back. "sorry if i'm too heavy." she whispered her face turning red as his hands gripped her hips before he ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay so I just realized that I had forgotten to do my disclaimer so here it is! I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, however I do own the plot for this fiction as well as my sisar! c:**

* * *

"You're not heavy at all." Kakashi commented practically flying through the forest with light feet. In fact, Kagome was probably one of the lightest people he had ever carried on his back. Even with Shippou's extra weight and the backpack, it was still not enough to phase him. He thought of the time he had to carry Guy back home and nearly shuddered. "So where are you two from?" He asked deciding to start conversation to pass the time. It wasn't a terribly long trip, but making a client feel comfortable came naturally to him, not to mention he wasn't quite sure of her intentions. "You both seem a little young to be traveling out by yourselves." Sun rays beamed through the branches illuminating the ground from time to time and creating a dazzling effect. Most would stop to marvel, and Kakashi might have to if he wasn't escorting himself, so he pressed on until a red wall was seen coming into view, and two large open gates welcomed them.

To the side, two men sat from which Kakashi was familiar with, and his run gradually came to a stop, allowing the girl to slide from his back and firmly to the ground. "Hey, welcome back Kakashi! Who's this?" One of the greeter's waved, stepping out of his booth, his smile suddenly fading.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, a local traveler who happened to get lost. I'm here to see that she gets fed and proper care." He replied before seeing a look of pure anxiety on the greeter's face. "Oh, and this is Shippou. Her son. Don't worry, I intend to take her to see the Hokage when I'm done." It was a small exchange of looks and pure trust that had allowed him to move on ahead with her. He could see in their eyes they weren't convinced, but they didn't really need to worry. Kakashi planned on solving the matter by the end of the day, if not sooner. For now, he would just need to keep an eye on her and act more of a friend. She seemed the type to be easily befriended, but he treated the matter cautiously.

Kagome debated whether or not she should answer the man's question. before she could though they stopped at a gate where they were introduced as travelers. giving a small bow to the two men Kagome followed after Kakashi. pulling up beside him she looked at his face and asked, "Are you not going to take me to your leader first? I am grateful for your help but if you are going to get in trouble for not taking us to them right away then I would prefer we went now rather than later." she whispered when she caught a twitch in his mask before he looked at her with smiling eyes.

For some reason Kagome felt the need to look away and blush, though she didn't look away she did blush. "what? why are you smiling?" she asked in confusion. "we will be fine without for another hour so don't worry about that. I just don't want you getting in trouble." she said starting to get angry before she realized they were being watched by villagers. her face heated and she quickly hid behind her hair as she looked down into Shippou's eyes. the little demon gave her a sheepish smile before he closed his eyes intending to sleep, the travel had made him sleepy especially with the rocking from Kagome's body as she walked.

He was a bit surprised that it seemed like she wanted to meet the Hokage, and Kagome hadn't even answered some of his questions earlier. "We don't want you fainting during the meeting. We can grab a bite in the meantime." Kakashi insisted heading through the village for the local ramen shop. Either way, he was always late to everything and Tsunade would probably give him a mouthful for bringing a stranger in the village like this anyway. Not to mention, Kagome's reactions were weird. Kakashi couldn't tell if she was hiding something or acting more like a worried school girl. It reminded him of Sakura when she was back chasing Sasuke. His eye locked back onto Shippou. "Shippou seems to feel really safe in your arms, even when put in an unfamiliar environment." He noted seeing as easy it was for the kitsune to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: welp, I don't have much to say for this chapter, I know there are probably some grammatical errors I missed but meh lol im to lazy right now to fix them, but I promise ill get them tomorrow so please enjoy! c:**

* * *

Kagome sighed when he disagreed with her and insisted on taking her and Shippou to eat before going to see his leader. Nodding when he commented on Shippou's ability to adapt so well to being in a foreign place, "We have been in many situations like this where we ended up in a different place then we meant to go. He is used to it and finds that being calm and collected helps more then freaking out and blowing things out of proportion." giving a faint smile she brushed a stray lock of hair from Shippou's face, he nuzzled against her hand in his sleep making her smile grow.

"He is so precious to me... The only one who worth taking on this journey." she whispered not realizing that Kakashi heard every word. Looking back up to Kakashi, her smile still in place, Kagome caught him looking at her with an intent look in his eye, "Do you have any children, a wife perhaps?" she asked as they rounded a corner and came to a stop in front of a small shop that smelt divine.

Before Kakashi could answer her stomach gave a growl, her face instantly turned beet red as she crouched down hiding her face in Shippou's hair in embarrassment. Giving a small groan in agony she wished the ground would open up and swallow her, or that a sudden bolt of lightening would strike her and make her disappear.

How mortifying! I can't believe he heard that!

she internally screamed bashing her head against some invisible wall. Peeking up from Shippou's hair she found Kakashi crouched in front of her smiling. "I'm and beyond embarrassed." she whispered burying her face back in Shippou's hair when she heard a deep chuckle pass Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi noticed how motherly Kagome was towards the little guy, and it brought an unsuspecting smile to his face seeing how the two interacted. It made him feel as if there really were good people in the world after everything he had seen and been through. She kept speaking of a journey, and he was starting to get real curious as to what her journey was, and if she was seeking anything. Her next question caught him off-guard and he nearly stuttered to find a response.

Luckily, he didn't have too. Kagome's stomach answered for him. He watched as she hit the ground and with a chuckle, mimicked her not to far away. "See, didn't I tell you to eat first?" He lectured lightly. Kakashi studied her form and gently put a hand on her head as if to say it's alright., kind of like how he did to Sasuke.

Kakashi couldn't help all the memories. She reminded him of all three of his students in one way or the other, and it felt like she was somehow getting him to soften up instead of the other way around. "Here," He offered a hand to her, "You'll be filled up soon by the best ramen in all the village. You can eat to your hearts content."

Kagome stiffened when she felt a hand on her head, pulling her head away she gave a small smile and accepted the hand Kakashi offered. "You didn't answer my question." she said lightly as she followed him into the ramen shop. "Thank you for feeding us. not many people would feed a stranger and her kit right off the bat." she whispered as she sat next to him and started gently shaking Shippou to wake him up to eat.

looking at all the ramen they offered she ordered just the regular shrimp bowl for both her and Shippou, they would share the bowl since she didn't want to make Kakashi pay too much for them. humming lightly she rocked the yawning kitsune in her arms and kissed his forehead before she looked back to Kakashi, "So, _do_ you have a wife or kids?" she asked again giving him a faint smile as Shippou started to braid her hair while they waited for the food to arrive.

Shippou was interested in their conversation but he enjoyed braiding Kagome's hair just as much, he was still a little groggy from his nap. waiting for the silver haired man to reply Shippou decided to hum a lullaby Kagome had made for him long ago to help him calm down when he was scared or couldn't sleep. finishing up her braid he licked the end of it so it would stay since he didn't have one of Kagome's ponytail bands and gave a big yawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here you go lovies! chapter five!**

* * *

"It's not a problem." He ensured with a friendly gesture. He decided not to eat and sat straight with his hands in his lap, watching her closely. He got the feeling that Kagome probably ate more than what she ordered, but he wasn't complaining.

"I don't have a wife or kids. I have students." He said now prepared for the question in full. Even though they weren't his kids, he saw them like family. "What about you? Is he really your son? Do you have a husband waiting for you?" Kakashi asked bluntly, catching wind of the soft tune.

It was obvious to him that if anything were to happen to Shippou, she would be devastated, but he had no reason to go after them . Looking at the rather well-done braid, the shinobi deduced that the kitsune had a lot of intelligence. "That's a nice little tune your humming there." He commented to the little fox child.

Kagome nodded when he finally answered her, "he isn't my son by blood yet but we will change that soon seeing as how his birthday is coming up soon. I've been raising him since his father was murdered. we have been together for years and one day it just turned out that he had been calling me mama for a while and i had become one to him without realizing it." she said answering his question as she smiled down at Shippou while he hummed before she turned him around in her arms so he was facing the counter when the ramen was placed in front of them. nodding in thanks to the chef she snapped the chopsticks in half and handed them to Shippou so he could eat his half first.

Shippou smiled at Kagome when she handed him the chopsticks, he debated on answering Kakashi before he ate but thought better of it seeing as how exhausted he was becoming, it was so out of character for him to be quiet and still.

Kagome nodded when Shippou started eating, "the tune he was humming is a lullaby i had made for him long ago when he had nightmares and such. sometimes he sings it to calm himself but most of the time he just hums it when he is bored." she chuckled looking to Kakashi with a grin placed firmly on her lips.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, looking a moment longer at her gentle smile before turning to face the counter. He almost felt like a jerk, but protecting the village came first and luckily it wasn't hard to get information out of her if it was all true, but the more he got to know now the less he would have to worry about later. He could relate to her feelings of surprise attachment and Shippou's nightmares. "Post traumatic stress syndrome..." He murmured under his breath. He could relate to that all too well, but he had gained a recent better control of his nightmares over the years. "Was his father a fox? Just where did you find him?" His hands pulled out a book as he casually began to read his favorite series while he waited and listened.

Kagome thought about his next question and how much she should tell him. tapping Shippou's head she asked him if it was okay for her to tell Kakashi about his father. "It's okay so long as you don't go in too deep on the detail mama." he murmured kissing her cheek before he continued to eat.

Kagome thought about what details she could exclude without making the story unbelievable."Well, his father was a fox demon, a very strong one at that. but one day while they were out picking flowers and telling stories two demon brothers came along and killed Shippou's father taking away the jewels he possessed that gave him the strength to protect Shippou. Shippou hid in the bushes and sought out his own jewel shards and ran into me and..." breaking off before she mentioned Inuyasha she hid behind her hair taking deep breaths as memories flashed through her mind making her heart clench.

finally gaining control over herself Kagome lifted her head back up with a timid smile continuing the story, "he tried to take the shards we had collected and we caught him making him tell us his story, we decided to help him achieve his goal and killed the demon brothers, took back the shards, and took his father's pelt from them to give comfort to Shippou, we burned the pelt so that Shippou's father could rest in peace and he has been with me ever since."

Looking over only to find Kakashi reading a book Kagome's eyes flared and she snatched the book from his hands and threw it to the ground. "Don't you know it is rude to read when you are talking to someone. i wouldn't do that if you were talking to me." glaring at Kakashi she took the leftovers from the ramen Shippou had left for her she drank them from the bowl and stood up quickly in a huff.

"I think it is high time you took me to your leader now." she hissed before she turned to the Ramen stand owner and gave him a smile and a gentle thank you before glaring at Kakashi one last time as she spun around and stormed out of the shop. Shippou was looking over her shoulder and glared at the gray haired man before he pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at the man angrily sticking his tongue out before burying his face in Kagome's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here you go lovies! chapter six! I hope you enjoy! and please R&R**

* * *

Even though he was reading, he heard every detail that shot out of her mouth and took note of it. After all he could battle and still read without issues as long as his opponent wasn't a big threat. Kakashi had to hand it to her though, she didn't know him like everyone else in the village and therefore wouldn't know his hobbies. It rather surprised him when she chunked the book so ferociously, leaving him with saucer eyes as he stared at her form walking out. He sighed picking up the book and enclosing it back into his vest. A lot of what she said still left him with unanswered questions. She had given him a lot of information, but still not quite enough.

Leaving the tip and paying outright, he stood up and caught Shippou's eyes, feeling a little awkward that the little guy would hound him down like that. "Oh jeez," Kakashi muttered under his breath," I guess I can't treat them exactly like I do everyone else." He caught up to them rather quickly and looked down at the girl a little apologetically. "I uh, appreciate your honesty." The ninja said scratching the back of his head awkwardly, making his way up the outside stairs towards a big red building centered in the village.

Seeing as asking a question now would probably get refused, he didn't start with one. "You must be highly skilled to kill demon brothers." Kakashi started trying to repent for his mistake. Having them angry when meeting the Hokage was bad news, and Tsunade would be angry at him anyways. Looks like this isn't rolling in my favor... He thought to himself, looking at the blue sky as he walked. However, Kagome's story did leave him with one thing. She knew how to hunt and kill, and had done it in the past.

Kagome growled when Kakashi strode up next to them, but she let him stay seeing as how she didn't know where she was going without him. "I was honest because I believe honesty is the best policy, i would expect everyone else to be honest with me so what is the point in lying to everyone else?" she explained tensely. following him up the stairs she ignored his comment about her hunting skills and pulled Shippou from her shoulder to hold him in her arms.

"Mama is skilled in far more than just killing demons! she is the strongest woman I know!" Shippou hissed defending Kagome's honor while glaring at the stupid man. he was pissed that he had the gall to ignore Kagome when she was being kind and answering all his questions. huffing when the man just stared at him blankly, "you ningen are so ignorant to anything but your pathetic battles." he murmured smirking when the man stuttered at the insult.

Wow that kid had a mouth! Kakashi didn't really expect that coming. "P-pathetic!?" He said taken aback. "As shinobi upholds the duty to protect the village at all costs even if it involves giving our lives." Doubting it would do any good, he points to the great mountain where faces were carved into it. "Those were our past great Hokage's who died valiantly for their home. We don't just battle for any reason. We battle to protect." Not to mention, Shippou wasn't helping Kagome's case. He was worsening it by making her seem more lethal than she probably was.

Kakashi stayed in silence the rest of the way, only looking at them to see if they were still following. When they reached the top he withheld the need to warn her about Tsunade's temperamental attitude. Telling them probably wouldn't do any good at this rate, so he decided it was best for them to see it firsthand, however, Kakashi hoped that they wouldn't do anything to stupid. He never knew with people these days how they would act. He opened the door, allowing Kagome to enter first so he could follow up behind her, a sudden serious look taking over his features compared to the kind-hearted face he had mere moments ago. "Up the stairs." He pointed to the right to the spiraling circle. "She will be at the very top."

Kagome let them argue and just looked at her surroundings. when they reached a door she listened to what Kakashi had to say before she nodded to him and gave him a small smile before she started up the steps.

"Shippou, i ask that you keep your opinions to yourself when we meet their leader. i don't want anything to go wrong okay?" she asked quietly as they stood in front of a door. knocking gently Kagome heard an irritated sigh before a woman called for her to enter. holding Shippou one-handed as she pushed the door open. "hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my son Shippou. A man named Kakashi told me to come up here to meet the leader of this village?" she murmured gently as she shut the door behind walked to stand in front of from the blonde and should she say well endowed woman behind the desk. "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Doesn't anyone know how busy I am?" Tsunade fretted tossing down a stack of papers into her already growing pile, obviously not pleased to meet anyone. Another woman stood nearby in the background holding a little pink pig, her face one of worry. The blonde's gaze shot up towards Kagome with an annoyed look, even more so at her little friend, however, confusion quickly claimed her features. "And why would Kakashi send someone like you to meet me?" She asked, her annoyance growing with each word. She rarely ever had any trouble with him, and he never really wasted her time with nonsense, so with a sigh she sits up straight and proper. "Shizune, please get Miss Higurashi a seat." She ordered, having decided that it was well worth her time.

"Yes milady!" Shizune said with a nod. In a few moments, she had produced a chair and set it out for the newcomer to sit down as she pleased.

Kakashi, having been standing quietly in the background prepared for some sort of object to be thrown at him, found no such object even coming close to him and decided to stand behind his client. "I found them both while in the forest and they were climbing out of a well. I wouldn't be bothering you if I didn't think it deserved attention." She nodded, still giving him a look that said he would surely get a talk later.

"What I have gathered is that they are merely traveling around, but I don't know what they are traveling for or where they came from. The little kid here, Shippou, is a fox demon who was taken under Kagome's wing after his fox father died. They hunted down the two hunters and have killed in the past, proving lethal." Tsunade's ears perked up slightly by the news and her eyes narrowed to his words. He would give nothing back, for this part of the process was required.

"And what will you add to this matter?" The Hokage asked, turning her attention to the young female.

Kagome smiled serenely and tilted her head to the side, "What Kakashi-kun has failed to mention is that I am Shippou's legal guardian, I am a high ranking priestess from another dimension, I have killed many a demon that have abused their power and strength in lieu of ransacking, rampaging, and pillaging villages, i am merely 16 years of age, I am not legally bound to anyone, and i have found myself trapped in your dimension without any thought as to why i am here save that i am apparently needed in your world for whatever reason the Kami sees fit to send me here to rectify." she said her voice ringing throughout the room melodiously if not with a cold edge to it, as she let her energy shine through her skin and eyes like a pale magenta film as proof that what she said was true.

"though your man is quite thorough and sneaky he failed to mention that he did not bring us here immediately after he found us. though it is true that we would have collapsed due to our bodies being overexerted with the crossing of dimensions, i may have left out that it takes several hours for the lag to hit our bodies and in doing so your subordinate took us to eat before bringing us here. i am thankful for his attention to our well-being however, any good soldier knows that duty comes before comfort." keeping her eyes firmly on the blonde woman who seemed to be in control she felt that she had done right by throwing Kakashi under the bus for one, daring to read while she was telling him their story, and two, for daring to throw _her _under the bus without so much as a warning.

"we are not going to cause trouble for you and your people, however, seeing as you are the first place we have encountered since we came to be here we would like to request that you let us stay and learn your ways and history so that we can adapt and be on our way and out of your hair." Kagome said keeping her smile in place as she ran her fingers through Shippou's hair regardless of his trembling it seemed to soothe the small child.

"That is all i have to add," she said finishing her speech, letting the silence in the room settle like a pounding weight on all their shoulders Kagome felt a small sense of victory when Kakashi finally cleared his throat and shuffled his feet effectively bringing Tsunade and Shizune out of their shocked daze.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: here you go lovies! chapter seven!**

* * *

If anyone could have seen Kakashi's mouth, it would have been open as he neck seemed to snap with a loud crack in Kagome's direction, a pure look of terror creeping into his eyes. She did that on purpose. He started to prepare himself now seeing as he somewhat expected to get yelled at, but this was overkill. "Is this true?" Tsunade asked, a darker tone in her voice as her glare now seemed to pierce through his skin.

"Ye-" He didn't even finish his sentence before a book smacked him right in the face as she began shouting.

"First of all you brought a stranger into the village without seeming to concern yourself over a potential threat!" She said taking another nearby book and tossing it equally as hard, landing another critical hit on the shinobi's face, "Second you failed to even retrieve simple information at such a high rank and decided to feed her before coming straight to me? I would think if it was that urgent she should have come straight to me and we could have handled her famine. She's an outsider! A number of accidents could have occurred that you were careless about." After her quick rampage, as she was now huffing over her desk having thrown at least a dozen things at one of her best ninja, she slowly turns to Kagome and puts on a more proper face. "Very well. You can stay in the village on one condition. He!" Tsunade grins a bit mischievously, "Will watch over you. While you are in the hidden leaf, Kakashi Hatake, will be your personal escort everywhere you go. Consider it a full mission."

Kakashi twitched beneath his death pile and sat up without hesitation. Did he just hear that correctly? "I hope that you will be much better the second time around. After all, you did such a good job already." She teased making Kakashi shiver before she sat back in her seat grabbing at her paperwork. He wasn't only embarrassed but a little humiliated. Apparently he was the one who had gotten debunked for once, and not even by a fellow ninja. Looking back to her and staring with one eye, he was in utter disbelief.

Kagome cackled internally as she watched Kakashi get lit up like the fourth of July. satisfied with him being punished for thinking he was so smart to play friendly and get information out of her she gaped when the Blonde woman turned to her and effectively ruined Kagome's internal victory dance by stating that Kakashi would be with her at all times.

at first Kagome saw this as punishment, but then she took it as a chance to wreak havoc on the poor Shinobi. nodding regally she stood up with Shippou in her arms and stepped up to the Hokage's desk. "thank you for being so understanding, and don't be to hard on him, he thought he was sly by playing nice so he could leak info from me." she said gently holding out her hand for the woman to shake.

Shippou bristled in her arms and pulled on Kagome's braid making her lean down enough for him to whisper in her ear, "she doesn't' smell right...don't let her touch you, please." satisfied that he had given his Kagome a good warning he was surprised when he felt her power rise just beneath her skin as she clasped hands with the woman. he looked up at her face and saw her smile was still there. feeling a rise in power he looked to both Kagome's hand and Tsunade's and saw them shimmering as both women smiled as if nothing was going on. Shippou's eyes widened slightly when he realized they were testing each other out.

"You have a lot of sorrow in your aura, a lot of pain, but there is some light to you, you should cultivate it and help it grow, one day it might save your life." Kagome whispered under her breath to Tsunade before she let go and turned to leave. "I'm afraid i am without much clothing as well as my son, is there are way that Kakashi can help us procure such needed items?" she asked over her shoulder as she reached the door.

Tsunade stared at the strange girl for a few seconds before she nodded and sat back down, her regal expression slipping back into place, "Yes, he can take you to the market and buy you clothing and other assorted needs you may have. you ill be staying with him for now until we can find you a suitable apartment of your own for the duration of your stay here."

Nodding in satisfaction Kagome opened the door and waited for Kakashi to limp out before she gave a wave and followed after him.

His stare was starting to get a bit creepy as his eye never even left her. He could think of a number of things that he wanted to say, but he decided it was best to keep his mouth shut for now. Kakashi was basically baby sitting her from his own pocket, so he needed to create a new budget he was sure. "I'm impressed." He stated honestly praising her. "You're very good with your words"

Now getting to business, Kakashi wondered if he would ever regret coming across her in the forest, but another part of him believed it was only a matter of time before he would get pulled into another strange occurrence like he always managed to do. "What is you require then?" He asked in a matter-of-fact ton, seeming to calm down now that he knew he was stuck with her for a long while.

He assumed he could even teach her a few things about the village now on an equal level after having gained permission. The feeling almost excited him more than it worried him. All the man could think of was how he had just gained another student, and though she wasn't a kunnoichi, she had lots of potential.

Kagome looked to Kakashi and smiled, "first we need to find my kit something to wear when he goes to bed and bathes. then we need to find some maneuverable clothes that don't show off my figure like these do so I'm guessing first to a child's store then to a Ninja store or whatever you call it." Already formulating a training regimen Kagome started walking down the market street and came across a few items she thought would be handy.

it didn't take long for them to find Shippou's clothing, hers however took some time since she was picky and tried on everything they found to see if it would suit her needs. she finally settled on two outfits for her training and handed them to Kakashi so he could purchase them. as they finally started heading to Kakashi's house they passed a weapons store that made Kagome halt in her tracks. stepping inside she knocked on the door and called out to see if anyone was there.

soon an old man appeared wiping his hands of grime as he smiled at her thinking she was a tourist. "I was wondering if you took requests and made items?" she questioned making the old man's eyes open wide.

"Is there nothing in my shop that calls to you?" he asked gently feeling slightly offended but not to the point where he would mention it.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "I'm sorry but you could call me old fashioned, " she chuckled, " i was wondering if you would be so kind as to make a few items for me.. i need a bow made of Ivory and a quiver of arrows, a sword, and a short sword made of your finest metal and their hilts wrapped in red and black lining." she asked watching the old man's eyes bulge slightly before his brows furrowed in curiosity.

"And why prey tell would you be needing such weapons when you have such a healthy husband with you?" he asked before the color bleached from his face as he realized his mistake when she chuckled darkly.

"Oh he isn't my husband, he is my babysitter while i am within your town's walls. i need them to keep my body in shape and so i can protect my child if danger should ever come when we leave this place, as well as to give him something one day so that he can protect me when i am too old and frail to protect myself." smiling down at the elder she caught a gleam in his eye.

"I think i can do that for you," the old man said before he nodded and turned to leave, "comeback in a week and i should be done with your arrows and bow, it will take me at least two weeks to finish your swords so keep track of time." he said over his shoulder as he walked away.

satisfied that she now had everything they needed Kagome turned and walked back to Kakashi, "off to home we go." she said smiling as he grumbled and turned to start walking home again.

That girl had basically used up all his extra cash on clothes and surprisingly weapons! Weapons that were so old and out of date, he was a little surprised. Sure, they still worked in the right environment, but most of the time they were nothing compared to the gear everyone had now.

Kakashi moved through the streets carrying all the bags like a tourist. He hadn't planned on spending his day like this, and it seemed like his days were going to be like this for a while, so he might as well get on her good side. "Why a bow?" The man asked having difficulty comprehending her reasoning compared to everything else she had to choose from.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here you go lovies! chapter eight!**

* * *

Kagome looked to Kakashi, "Because it is the first weapon i learned to use and i have a sentimental attachment to it as well as the fact that I am the best archer known to man." she felt kind of bad for making him spend so much but this was all they needed for their stay here, she didn't plan on them being her for more than six months at the latest.

after that they would be out of his hair. "Kakashi...where do you live exactly?" she asked looking at all the little houses they passed, after a while the houses grew scarce and there was more forest then anything else.

Kakashi let out a satisfied grunt in reply to her answer as they neared the outskirts of the village where fewer houses remained. "I live close enough to the village, but also close to the training grounds and gates." He answered turning to her with a calm smile. "It's not much to look at, but it's livable. There's only one bed since I live alone, so you're welcome to take it." the shinobi said planning alternate methods already in his mind as they neared his home.

He readily had his key out, holding the door open for his guest. Following in behind her, his home was actually free of dirt and trash that one would usually find any normal home. It wasn't a big home seeing as it consisted of small rooms all connected by a doorway, and there was little to no personal belongings.

At most it was the common furnishings, a place for his uniform, and about five pictures in total around the house. "Welcome home." Kakashi nodded moving into the bedroom and going through his dressers and moving over the few clothes he has into the bottom drawers. He begins placing each of Kagome's belongings in the top drawer neatly and Shippou's in the drawer right next to it.

Kagome put Shippou down so he could explore and followed Kakashi into the bedroom. "thank you for letting us stay until your boss could find us a home of our own." she murmured as she watched him put away their belongings. leaning against the doorjamb she crossed her arms and did a once over. "you know...you don't look half bad for a jerk." she chuckled when he whipped his head around in shock.

shaking her head she walked towards him and took the clothes from his hands and started putting them in the drawers. "stop looking at me like you have never gotten a compliment and insult at the same time." she laughed pushing him out of her way as she reached for the other bags holding her lady clothes best left out of his hands.

So, the girl had a sense of humor. He would have to start thinking up comebacks for her if she was gong to start a little war. "You're not half bad yourself for someone who got tossed into another dimension. How much different is it back home compared to here? Couldn't you just go back if you wanted?" Kakashi murmured now leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

Having someone else take over the dressers felt a little odd seeing as how he always did everything, and he was almost compelled to take over again. It was even weirder for him knowing that Kagome and Shippou were now living in his house. Whatever that would entail, Kakashi wasn't so sure he was eager to find out.

Kagome blushed when he returned her compliment, "thank you and it's really different, to be honest this is the third place i have traveled to so i am kind of used to being at a disadvantage." she said as she wadded up the bags and closed the drawer with a satisfied smile, "There! all done."

turning around she found Kakashi standing right behind her leaning against the door, "Um, is there anything else you wanted to ask before i started making Shippou some dinner?" she asked getting a little flustered when all he did was stare.

Deciding that he had pestered her for enough that day, Kakashi merely replied in a nonchalant tone, "No. Nothing comes to mind." He lied moving out of the way and wandering into the kitchen. Kagome probably felt awkward being here as much as he thought it awkward.

She wouldn't find much in the kitchen except a small, mini fridge filled with just enough for a single person. Later on, when he actually felt the need to eat, he would probably go out and buy more food. "Maybe tomorrow I can show you around the village, get you to meet the others around." Kakashi offered, greeting her with a happy look before peering out the window as the sky started to turn rosy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: CHAPPIE NINE!**

* * *

Kagome nodded and followed him out of the bedroom. she spotted Shippou sitting on the couch with a book in his hand, "what are you reading Shippou?" she asked as she tried to see the title on the cover.

Shippou looked up and furrowed his brows, "It's really weird, and it has a lot of words i don't understand but sometimes the main characters make me think of Sango and Miroku because the main guy keeps groping the main girl and they always seem so tense." he said his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates when Kakashi started towards him. "I-i didn't mean to snoop it was just sitting on the bookshelf and it looked like it had been read a lot, S-sorry." he squeaked letting the book drop to the table as he dashed away towards Kagome.

She didn't really know what the book was about but if it had scenes like that then she could pretty much guess what it was about. A wicked grin spread her lips wide as she picked up Shippou and stalked towards Kakashi. "Ka-Ka-Shi-kuuun...do you like erotica? hmmmm?" she cooed leaning close to his face as she saw a blush heat his neck. "AHA! You Hentai! your just like that perverted monk!" she laughed as Shippou looked up at her in shock.

so the Ninja was just as bad as Miroku? _now I really had to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't get to close to Kagome, _Shippou thought with a sigh as he watch Kagome tease and pester the Ninja about his hobbies.

How the heck did Shippou find his stash? Even in his own home he had hidden it in case of visitors, but he supposed he really never hid it that well. Kakashi never had anyone roaming his house. Hearing his guests conversation, his eyes suddenly went wide as he made a quick dash for the table, not really meaning to scare the kitsune.

He grabbed the book and, seeing as how another book was already in his vest, he walked over to his cupboard and placed it on the stack of his series. With a click, he placed a lock on the board and stashed the key in his pocket. Kakashi was never one to flatly admit that he liked such books even though he was seen with one everyday in public.

A deep blush covered him and he was thankful for the mask, but Kagome could still see passed his sly cover. "Icha Icha Paradise is well written book and by far one of the best series out there for comedic romances. I would let you read but it's too inappropriate for kids." He stated in defense mixed with a sort of insult.

Kagome laughed hard enough to need the support of the kitchen counter, looking at Kakashi's slightly offended expression she burst out in a fit of laughter again making both males stare at her in utter disbelief. "C'mon Kakashi-kuuun," she sang as she giggled and stepped closer to him her sweet breath brushing his cheeks through the mask as her eyes dance with amusement, "You can't lie to me, we all know you like those smutty scenes the most." she chuckled patting his cheek before she shook her head and started towards her backpack. Picking it up she lifted a few books of her own out of it and waved him over. "Try these if you don't like them then i wont have to worry about you stealing them later." she snickered as she placed the first volume of Thirst by Christopher Pike in his hand.

turning back to her backpack Kagome pulled out some kitchen utensils and spices and packages of rice and other assorted meals. finding a cupboard that was empty she organized her things in it. looking around for Shippou since she had forgotten where she had left him when she burst out laughing earlier she found him sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen watching her. when he spotted her looking at him he gave her a small smile and stood up on the island, "Do you need help mama, i can hand you stuff from your bag so you can put it away." he said already jumping down and running to the bag to pull out the rest of her cooking gear and food.

"Yea, thank you Shippou." she said smiling at him and ruffling his hair when he came up to her with her small pots and cups. turning to put them away she looked around in the other cabinets and found all of them held barely anything. looking at Kakashi she found him sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to her book, "You do realize you have barely anything in your home right?" she called to him with her hands on her hips before her glare was interrupted by Shippou bringing her more of her things to put away, taking them from him with a smile she turned to put them away.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: CHAPPIE TEN!**

* * *

Kakashi was bewildered and confused by her reaction, but glad to know he wasn't the only one who didn't understand what was going on. Her movements were quick and playful, and she succeeded in making turn even more red by their distance more than her actual comment. She was a pretty girl, and if she was carrying around books like these she must have had some sort of similar taste.

That or it was probably the monk she had mentioned. He walked over and sat on the couch, debating on starting the other series. Just as he was about to grab the first book, Kagome caught his attention and he faced her. "I don't need much. I'm not usually home. I can cook you something." It was an offer, seeing as there was such little supplies, and he knew how to work with what he had. Even more so he was a control freak and didn't know it. Grabbing the book reading the back, he wondered if it would be good if not better than the series he already read a thousand times and smiled. He was starting a new series.

Kagome nodded at his answer, "It's fine I'll make enough for all of us and the leftovers can go in the fridge for tomorrow's lunch." pulling out her small notepad that she used to jot down some of the feudal recipes Kaede had taught her she looked through what she had and decided on stew.

"Shippou why don't you go catch us some rabbits or whatever you can find so i can make some stew and rice for dinner." she stated as she took the last of her kitchen ware from his and shooing him out of the kitchen. "Kakashi you go with him and make sure no one picks a fight with him." she said as a motherly tone slipped into her voice while she started pulling out ingredients and utensils to start on their dinner.

Shippou smiled and started to push open the back door before turning and waiting for Kakashi to accompany him. when the ninja was firmly beside him and the door was closed Shippou put his finger to his lips and shot off into the forest, his small paws silent on the ground before he froze and put his ear to the ground. hearing a rapid beating heart about ten feet to his right a gleam of anticipation shone in his eyes before he motioned for Kakashi to stay put. jumping into a bush there was a small squeak heard before it was cut off suddenly and Shippou came back within view with his small clawed hands bloody and a good fat rabbit held in his grasp.

"Hold this, knowing Mama she is going to make too much so we will need more rabbit meat to compensate for how much rice and stew she makes." he said before he caught a scent on the wind and shot off again into the bushes. it was a moment before there was a small squeal heard that again was cut off prematurely. it went like this for a good twenty minutes before Shippou had caught four fat rabbits for their dinner. taking them from Kakashi he whipped out a small hunting knife from his pelt to skin them against a rather decent stone. taking their pelts in one hand he wrapped the rabbits up and let Kakashi take two before they headed back to the house.

"Mama will use their pelts later so don't discard them." he advised when they stepped up to the back door. rapping on it gently Shippou called out to Kagome and she soon opened the door with a proud smile and held out a large bowl for them to place the rabbits in. ruffling Shippou's hair Kagome turned and led them into the house, the smell of food simmering leaving both the men drooling in hunger. "Food will be done in about half an hour, you need to go clean up so why don't you boys go bathe before dinner." she suggested dismissing them as she placed the bowl on the counter and proceeded to finish the meal.

Kakashi nearly pouted in protest as he had only read the first page of the book before he had to leave, but silently placed it back on the counter. He needed no distractions for this job, as Shippou wasn't exactly a big guy, so keeping an eye on him was more of a need. He found that as soon as he stepped outside the little guy was already on the move and using tracking skills that match that of his favorite ninja hound, Pakkun.

The shinobi didn't have trouble keeping up with him, it was just listening to his commands to stay that bothered him. I suppose he doesn't really need the help. He thought listening to the squeals of the unsuspecting rabbit. Taking the bloodied rabbit in hand, he decided to use thread and tie the rabbits feet to a kunai, hanging the catches like a clothespin. Overall, the killing spree wasn't too bad and he Kakashi felt as if he learned more about the fox when he watched him hunt. The way he moved and discovered his prey's whereabouts.

They made their way back to the house where Kakashi's nose immediately took hold of a desiring scent, and he made no complaints with what he saw. Maybe having others around wouldn't be so bad after all. Leading Shippou to the only bathroom in the house, starting the water. He didn't really plan on bathing together, but he could get the water running and keep the kitsune company. Shippou seemed like the type to enjoy company, or at least Kagome's. "You have great tracking skills."


	11. Chapter 11

******A/N: CHAPTER ELEVEN! I want to tell you guys how grateful I am for your support! it keeps us inspired and motivated to keep on writing for you x3 please keep R&R-ing and we will do our best to please you c:**

* * *

Shippou followed Kakashi into the bathroom and started to strip as the ninja ran the bath water. taking the nozzle Shippou started soaping his body up and rinsed the blood and soap off with the nozzle before hoping into the bath to relax in the warm water.

Kagome remembered Shippou's bad habit of not washing his tail and hair and quickly wiped her hands on her apron running to the bathroom. slamming the door open she blinked rapidly as she stared at a shirtless Shinobi with his pants half undone, clearing her throat she blushed and looked to the ground, "I forgot to tell you to make sure Shippou washed his tail and hair. he doesn't like water in his ears so he might need help." nodding after she was done talking she slammed the bathroom door closed and covered her face with her hands as her blush finally rose in full volume. _AUGH! BAKABAKABAKAAA! _she screamed internally as she walked to the kitchen hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Shippou looked up at Kakashi after Kagome left and smirked, "she has a tendency to do that, so you might as well get used to it since she isn't fazed by muscles and scares, she has seen plenty of half naked men." he decided to tweak the truth slightly by not mentioning that scars and muscles did in fact effect Kagome and that the only people she had seen half naked were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku.

feeling himself being lifted from the tub he grumbled when he was set on the stool again and let his hair and tail get rinsed with a huff before he shot off back into the warm tub when Kakashi finished.

The door had busted open making Kakashi shoot around quickly, ready for action if the moment called, but it was nothing of the sort. His forehead protector was on the sink, neatly tucked up, so he was pretty much staring at her with both eyes. "Yes?" He had asked her after waiting several minutes for her to speak. Kagome's words spilled from her mouth quickly, but he was able to catch every single syllable and nodded by the end, only to have the door slam quickly. "She's rather... Odd." Kakashi chuckled pulling down the rest of his clothes aside from his underwear and face mask. He let his feet sit in the tub's water while he sat on the edge, helping the little critter almost like a father would. "You can't stay in there forever. The food is nearly ready, can't you smell it?" He reached an arm back and grabbed a smaller towel, handing it to the fox.

Shippou looked at Kakashi and sighed, "Your stupid for an adult." he said hoping out of the tub and taking the offered towel. "Don't forget to scrub behind your ears, you smell like dirt and sweat." he said as he picked up his dirty clothes and tossed them into the bathroom sink to be rinsed later. stepping out of the bathroom he walked over to Kagome while she was rinsing the rabbit pelts and asked her to show him where their clothes had been put.

Kagome was letting the meat cook in a skillet while she rinsed off the furs in the sink making sure to cut off anything extra that wasn't needed. the had put the bones and fat in a pot of water that was now simmering on a back burner and would for the next couple of hours so she could make rabbit soup later. the organs she had picked at and put in a container in the freezer for some other day.

hearing Shippou's paws pad across the wooden floors she turned off the water and rubbed her hands on her apron before turning to him and smiling at how cute he looked in just his towel. "Yea, I'll help you get dressed." she chuckled as she picked him up and started rubbing his hair dry with the oversized towel as she walked towards Kakashi's bedroom.

"You smell so good now that you are clean," Kagome cooed as she sat him on the bed leaving him to dry his tail while she went through the drawers for his pajamas. coming up with some shorts and a shirt she had gotten him in a forest green to bring out his eyes she held them out to him so he could get dressed. "I'll take the towel, when you are done come sit on the couch. the stew should be done in about twenty minutes so just relax for now okay?" she said as she kissed his forehead before walking out of the room.

Shippou just nodded and took the clothes she offered slipping them on as she walked out of the room. hopping down from the bed he went through Kagome's drawer and found her hair brush and ran it through his hair a couple times before putting it back and walking out of the bedroom to go sit on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

******A/N: CHAPTER TWELVE!**

* * *

Kakashi's eyes squinted in response to Shippou's comments and shrugged now feeling safe to get fully naked. He even took off his mask and laid it out on the sink, allowing his skin to breathe as he slipped into the warm water. He let his head fall well below the water's surface feeling more exposed than he normally would have if he had kept his mask on.

Following up on that, he pulled the curtains so that if anyone were to intrude again, they wouldn't see him butt-naked this time. That thought turned his cheeks red, but the shinobi couldn't tell seeing as how he was soaking in such warm water and remained indifferent. So... He thought to himself, gazing at the water's rippling top, I'm babysitting a lost dimensional traveler now and her demon son. This is completely normal.

Kakashi thought about all the events that had happened in what felt like a short time and nearly forgot that he was in the bathroom to wash himself. Scrubbing as Shippou did, he couldn't help but think back to earlier when she burst in on him. What had Shippou really meant when he said she saw a lot of half naked men, muscles, and scars. He kind of regretted not asking that while he had the chance. Kagome really wasn't so bad after all, but he would have to watch out for her manipulative behavior. There was no way he wanted to fall prey again to her mind. And Shippou. That kid was something else. Young and talented, but he still had much to learn.

Kagome was finally satisfied with how the stew had turned out and pulled out some bowls she had placed in a cabinet, laying down a decent heap of rice in each she took out a ladle and spooned in healthy scoops of the stew as well. pulling out three sets of chopsticks she took Shippou his bowl first before she walked over to the bathroom.

tapping lightly on the door she called through the door that dinner was ready, hearing a grunt from the other side of the door she took that as acknowledgment of what she said and turned back to the kitchen. turning off all the burners save for the one with the bones and fate simmering she grabbed her bowl and joined Shippou at the small coffee table in front of the couch.

He was probably in there a lot longer than he had thought seeing as Kagome had to come had get him. Sighing, he pulled the plug and reached to grab for a towel, only grasping air. "Seriously?" He questioned now peering around the curtain at the invisible towel with a deadpan look. Right. Now that he wasn't living alone he didn't have the leisure of walking around naked anymore and would have to start changing, or at least bringing more towels, into the bathroom. Stepping out of the tub and crouching near his sink, he opens the bottom drawer and places on a new cover before opening the bathroom door just enough to call through. "You guys don't happen to have a towel nearby that you can toss?"

Kagome looked up and smirked when Kakashi asked for a towel. stepping over to her bag she pulled out one of the few towels she made sure to bring with her every time she journeyed to the feudal era and walked over handing it to him. "Just hang it up when your done I'll use it for my bath later." she said before she walked back over to finish her meal. "Is it good Shippou?" she asked watching him much on some of the rabbit meat she had sautéed with mushrooms onions and olive oil.

Shippou just nodded and smiled around the meet at Kagome before he slurped it up and chewed it leisurely.

"Good, i wasn't sure if the rabbit's here would taste different seeing as how they have a few different trees and shrubs that we didn't have back home." she rambled before she stood up with her empty bowl and took it to the kitchen to rinse, "do you want a drink?" she asked looking at him again, seeing his nod she got a cup down and filled it with some water and took it to him. running her fingers through his hair once she sat on the couch and waited for Kakashi to come out so she could take her turn in the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter Thirteen! and to all who have asked we ARE going to include Naruto however we have decided not to ship him with Kagome seeing as how that is a common ship and we want to shake things up. he WILL be paired with someone just not who you think c: anyways please enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

He grabbed a matching pair of pants and left his feet bare before returning to the bathroom, casually hanging the towel up on the rack. "Alright, now that that's out of the way." Kakashi smiled walking over to the counter and grabbing a bowl. "Thank you for the meal." He said pulling down the cover and practically slurping the meal down in seconds before turning to face his guests again, plopping down on the couch and slightly leaning in Kagome's direction. "All yours."

Kagome watched Kakashi walk around the house before settling in on the couch, when he leaned close to her and whispered with an amused expression she said, "I hope your talking about the bathroom and not offering yourself to me. because if you are offering yourself I'm afraid I'm going to have to let my son handle you for being so blunt and for taking me as someone who is so easy." pinching his nose she got off the couch and walked towards the bathroom with her bag in her hand.

"Shippou make sure he doesn't peep on me okay? you know how Hentai's can be." she chuckled thinking about all the time Miroku had been beaten for trying to peep on her and Sango. closing the door behind her with that last comment hanging in the air she started the bath water and pulled out her shampoos and toiletries before taking off her clothes to step into the shower to wash her body before she settled in the water to relax. "This is the life..." she whispered to herself in content as she felt the muscles in her back unwind from that days stress.

He nearly made a dirty remark back but held his tongue seeing as how children were present, and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. He grabbed his nose after she had pinched it and seemed to go cross eyed staring at it. "Just because I read doesn't mean I'll do it." Kakashi said turning to Shippou, leaning back into the couch with the thought of peeping lingering in the back of his mind. The way she said it almost made it an invitation. "Soooo..." He started, his eyes shooting over to the fox. "Mind telling me about life back in your world? I keep hearing about a Monk. Are there any others?"

Shippou called out that he had heard her before she shut the door and continued eating his meal. hearing Kakashi's question Shippou finished his mouthful of stew and rice and laid his chopsticks down as he turned to look at the ninja. "What do you want to know?" he asked leaning his head against his hand as he debated on giving any information.

Shippou thought for a moment on what he could and couldn't share with Kakashi before he shrugged it off and decided that he would be as vague as possible until Kagome got out of the bath. "there was a monk that would go around groping and flirting with women asking them if they would bare his children and he set his eyes on Mama before she beat him to a pulp and he met this demon slayer named Sango that he fell head over heels for. he would always grope her behind when he got the chance and walked around with red handprints on his face for his troubles. the jewel _shards_ that Mama mentioned earlier today were all a part of the Shikon no Tama, a sacred jewel that had once resided inside her body. a demon had ripped it from her when she had fallen down the well and was transported to our time."

Shippou scratched his cheek as he spoke, "Mama fought against many demons to retrieve the shards of the jewel when she accidentally shattered it while she was trying to rescue a child from a demon that had consumed the Shikon jewel. we traveled with her for a long time defeating demons and even humans who abused the power of the sacred jewel and we were halfway through with bringing the jewel back to its whole glory when Mama's heart was broken, she finally decided that she would let another priestess take over her mission since she wasn't emotionally stable enough to handle it and she was going to take me with her back to her own time when something happened halfway through the time traveling process and we ended up jumping dimension instead of times." he explained as he picked up his bowl and took it to the kitchen setting it in the sink.

He knew he left out some vital details like the ones concerning Naraku and Inuyasha and even Sesshomaru, but he would let Kagome decide whether or not Kakashi was privy to that information. walking back to the couch Shippou sat down right when the door to the bathroom opened and Kagome came out with her hair dripping down her bare shoulders and a towel wrapped around her body. "Shippou it is almost time for bed, so go lay down in the bed while i clean up the kitchen and put on my pajamas." she said walking into the bedroom and shutting the door so she could change in peace before she came back out rubbing the towel through her hair.

she wore a simple nightgown of black silk that stopped mid-thigh. walking past the men and into the kitchen she checked on the simmering bones and fat finding that they were a few hours away from acceptable dropping some bullion blocks into the pot she put the lid back on and turned the burner down as low as it would go without shutting off and put the rest of the pans in the fridge before she washed all the other dishes in the sink laying them on a towel to dry over night.

"Alright Shippou, time for bed," she said walking into the living room with her arms open to catch him as he ran to her. wishing Kakashi a good night she stepped into the bedroom and shut the door just a crack so that there was airflow.

Kakashi actually found the first part of Shippou's tale rather humorous and let loose a series of short chuckles, but he listened more intently when getting into the Shikai no taikan or whatever it was. He took a guess that in that world, it was probably similar to that of a God. Although he did wonder how a jewel like that would get stuck in a girl's body, he guessed nothing was impossible in their world.

But he also started to respect Kagome more when he realized that she had risked her life to save a child. Kakashi was a little disappointed in hearing Kagome had decided to give up when she had almost reached her goal, however, it wasn't his place to say what a person should or shouldn't do. He wasn't there for the matter and therefore, he didn't have the right to judge. _Hmmm... A broken heart_. He thought to himself sadly. He had never actually been in love, so the thought was like a mere needle in a haystack sort of thing for him.

The bathroom door opened, and his face turned catching a nice full figure view of the girl. The way her body curved, he would note, looked just right for her height and weight. Kagome was probably really proportionate.

His theory was proven when she came back in a quite seducing outfit that made the man stare a bit longer than he should have. "Sleep tight." Kakashi said in a suspiciously dreamy voice. He stood up and stretched after the two left, turning off the lights in the living room except a small lamp beside the couch. Curling up and using one of the pillows as a source of support, he takes the new book Kagome had lent him and gradually began to read, with great interest he could add.

the sun's rays whispered over the land like a mother's gentle fingers coming upon a house set in the forest separated from the rest of the houses. the light leaked through he blinds of a room seeking to wake the slumbering bodies that lay in the bed.

a small ray succeeded as it spread in a thin happy line across the woman's lids rousing her from her sleep. raising a hand to ward of the sun's light she blinked her eyes open and looked to the smaller body laying tucked against her side. a gentle smile graced her lips before she leaned down to kiss his head gently. "Good Morning" she whispered before she got out of the bed and gave the tot a pillow to substitute for her absence when he started to whine.

standing up and stretching Kagome heaved a great yawn before she ran a hand through her hair and headed for the bathroom. opening the bedroom door she was greeted with the house lit up save for the living room where Kakashi still slept her book laying open across his chest, his mask slightly skewed revealing a strong jaw shadowed with stubble. letting her gaze rove over him she realized he had a well toned body much like Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's.

As soon as her thoughts hit that name her whole body tensed and she shook her head and turned to the bathroom. she didn't have time to think about things such as a specific Hanyou. splashing cold water on her face she used her face wash to clear her skin of the nights sweat and set about brushing her teeth. walking back to the bedroom while she was still brushing her teeth Kagome rummaged through the drawers and pulled out some clothes for herself and Shippou. laying them across the dresser she roused Shippou from his sleep and carried him to the bathroom, handing him his toothbrush she left him to it and went back into the bedroom to change.

today she was going to wear some black shorts that fit against her thighs like a second skin pulling her bra up over her breasts she hooked it in the back before she reached for the dress-like jacket and slipped her arms inside before she zipped it up stopping a few inches below her collar letting a little flesh show. the jacket was a warm grey with black trim that accentuated her breasts, the thin waist, before it stopped just below the flare of her hips. finally she slipped on some of the blue sandal that she had seen everyone around town wearing and hurried back to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth and her toothbrush.

finding Shippou had already finished brushing his teeth she wet a rag and wiped his face of the sleep and drool before she had him accompany her back to the bedroom. helping him out of his pajamas Kagome tossed them with her own nightgown and started handing him his clothes for that day. his outfit consisted of a small pair of boxers and black shorts with a forest green short-sleeved shirt that conformed to his small torso and accentuated his eyes.

rubbing her nose against his she walked with him out of the bedroom, they split up after that, her heading for the kitchen to make breakfast while Shippou started towards Kakashi to wake him up. Jumping onto the Shinobi's chest Shippou started smacking his face effectively landing him on the ground beside the couch as Kakashi gasped and shot up from the couch in a defensive position.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: CHAPTER !$! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPPORT IT IS REALLY KEEPING US MOTIVATED! **

* * *

Awakened with a start, he found himself ready to attack, but quickly came to his senses realizing that it was just Shippou and Kagome. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that..." He frowned at the two of them, not that anyone could tell though. He had spent most of his night reading that book and hadn't meant to pass out or stay up so late. Still tired, he figured he might as well get ready for the days events seeing as they were already dressed and seemed to wait expectantly.

Kakashi peacefully made his way back into the bedroom to gather his clothes after excusing himself. He grabbed a pair of black socks and his gloves, placing them on one at a time. Casually taking his time, the man then moved over to his closet and took out down one of his uniform vests and slipped into it, giving a quick check that everything was well and working.

When all that was done, he sluggishly moved back through the living room and into the bathroom where he proceeded to finish up the rest of his morning procedure, and ultimately, end up where he started. In the short term, he looked exactly the same as the day before, headband and all. "Have anything planned?" He mused deciding it best to ask his client her objectives first for the day. He didn't really have much planned aside from maybe restocking his fridge.

Kagome looked at Kakashi as she flipped an omelet hearing it sizzle, "I didn't plan much of anything, but Shippou wanted to go around town later and see what all it had to offer us. do you have playgrounds or a school?" she asked turning back to the omelet as she gently removed it from the pan and onto a plate.

sitting it in the oven to stay warm she quickly put some small weenies cut in threes on one end. "Shippou why don't you pour us some drinks while i finish up breakfast." she called as she let the weenies sizzle and started rolling some rice balls from the leftover rice from the night before.

"Oh we have the ninja academy that Shippou might be interested in. Iruka-sensei is the head teacher there and would probably love to have another student if he's interested. Ever since Naruto graduated his life's been a bit too quiet for my taste." He looked over to the kitsune, sizing him up and gave a nod.

"Looks healthy enough." Kakashi walked into the kitchen, by the smell and peered over at the food. Instinctively, his controlling mind took over as he walked up behind Kagome and placed his hands upon hers. "Here, roll it like this," Kakashi explained using her hand as bait as he squeezed it ever so slightly, maneuvering her fingers around the soft palette of food. His head rested near her shoulder as he concentrated and sure enough, the rice ball came out perfectly round. "It's faster and looks more appetizing." He concluded.

Kagome stiffened when Kakashi placed his hands over hers and proceeded to ruin her perfect little rice triangle. moving away from him she put the rice down and wiped her hands on the apron she had left hanging on the fridge the night before. turning to him she gave him a brilliant smile before she moved in close and grabbed his collar yanking him down to her level.

keeping her smile in place she placed her lips by his ear, "If you ever insult me by critiquing my cooking again i will personally hand you your balls on a silver platter. and if you ever look at my son and insinuate that he is 'healthy enough' as if you have a right to judge how i take care of him then be forewarned, i will have my swords in due time, and i will use you as practice. that, Ka-ka-shi-kun is a promise not a threat." she cooed softly feeling him shiver she let him go with a shove and turned back to the food to save the small weenies before they burned effectively dismissing the ninja.

Shippou watched the whole display and growled when Kakashi turned back around to face him. stalking up to him he jumped up onto the island and used it to launch himself at the man landing a small but strong punch across his right cheek. "I told you not to touch my Mama." he hissed before he jumped back onto the island and sat down waiting for Kagome to finish, playing the part of a guard dog brilliantly as he kept his eyes on the ninja the whole time.

At first he thought Kagome was about to thank him when she turned around so deceivingly happy, but she surprised him by showing the complete opposite of gratefulness by threatening him. To tell the truth, he hadn't expected that, but it was the last time he would ever give her cooking advice. He was pretty sure he could hold the girl true to her word.

"I was only trying to help." Kakashi shrugged as she walked away from him, and gave a light sigh. As the shinobi was about to exit the kitchen, feeling like he had just gotten soon-to-be daily morning lecture, another surprise caught him off guard. The little fox had practically hit him like a professional! Kakashi couldn't believe this.

He was like a dog on a leash who couldn't do anything with these two without offending them in some way. He decided it was best stay quiet for the rest of the morning unless spoken too, but Shippou's constant watchful stare had made him wary and Kakashi slowly returned the gaze as if entering a staring contest.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: CHAPTER 15! I waited to post these next few chapters so I could give them to you all at once instead of at a gradual pace hahaha because i'm laaaaazy u;; Anyways I hope you enjoy and thank you all for reviewing! it gives us motivation and helps us better our fics! oh and just so you know we plan on making a sequel to this with Shippou pairing with one of the Naruto characters c; however I will not be disclosing who he will be with since I enjoy making you squirm with suspense.**

* * *

~three hours later~

Kagome was pushing Shippou in the swing at the front of the Shinobi school, they had looked all over the village and this was the only thing made for a child's enjoyment besides a toy store. loving the little giggles she got from him as she pushed him higher she couldn't help sneaking a glance at Kakashi before she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

looking towards the assailant she with a few choice words ready she blinked rapidly before tilting her head in confusion. the man standing beside her had a huge grin on his face, a scar ran across his nose but it didn't hinder his gentle expression. "Can I help you?" she asked lightly her lips twitching with her one smile.

"Hi my name is Iruka. I am the head teacher here and i just thought i would come by and say hi to our newcomers. how old is your son?" he said his smile never wavering as he waved at the wary Shippou.

"His name is Shippou, I'm surprised you came and talked to us, so far all the children and adults have given us weird looks and whispers of disdain." she said as she let Shippou's swing slow down before picking him up so he could curl up in her arms.

"Don't think much of the villagers, they have trouble getting used to new people coming to our village. are you going to enroll him in my class next year?" he asked gently when he saw the protective gleam in her eye as she picked up her...child.

"I have been thinking about it. but from the looks on the other children's faces he wouldn't be very welcome so I have decided to teach him at home as I learn your customs and history and laws myself." she said gracing him with a small smile.

Iruka looked at her quizzically, "Who is going to be teaching you about our ways?" he asked. although he understood her reasoning behind not sending him to school with the other children he wasn't too sure that she would be able to teach him all that was needed if she didn't have a good teacher herself.

"Kakashi was assigned to us as our guardian as well as our tutor by your Hokage." she stated as she shifted Shippou to her left hip.

"You keep saying 'you customs' and 'your world' what do you mean by that?" Iruka questioned feeling uneasy as the small boy kept staring at him intently as if he was a possible threat.

"I see your Hokage has not informed you of our status. as of right now we are considered somewhat of an unknown. we came to your world from a different dimension on accident when our...travelling device malfunctioned and since we don't have a way home now we are determined to learn your ways and history and make use of our time here." she said patting his arm as he stared at her dumbfounded.

"I-I didn't realize something so drastic had happened..." he stated before he noticed a stoic and silent Kakashi standing off to their left. "Kakashi, how is it that you always get dragged into all the weird stuff?" Iruka teased as he smiled at Shippou.

Kakashi enjoyed the gentle breeze of the wind as it circled its way around Konoha. The day was absolutely one to be admiring, and he appreciated having the chance to get out with a few people, even if it was only watching them.

Most of the time he got pleasure out of seeing Kagome and Shippou having fun, kind of like how he used too in ancient history. He looked up catching a friendly face approaching and tilted his head ever so slightly. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he is still working. Kakashi thought watching as one of his former comrades entered the picture and the two had their discussion. "I suppose weird things just like me." He replied walking over to the group with a hand in his pocket. His gaze then transferred over to the one's in training. "Or maybe I just like weird things."

"The objective today was actually to let them wander around the village and get familiar with the surroundings and people."

Kagome toned out the men as they talked and looked towards the school as some students started leaving. "Shippou do you want to go say hello and make some friends?" she asked looking down at the small kitsune when he shook his head. she frowned when he turned her down, _I wonder why he doesn't want to talk to the other children..._ shaking it off Kagome blinked and looked down when a small boy with a large scarf pulled on her shirt.

"Yes? How can i help you?" she asked as two other children stepped up one was a little boy that seemed to have allergies as he continued to sniffle and the other was a cute little girl that glare at her as she held on to the first boy's scarf.

"We were going to ask Iruka-sensei if he was going to take us to Ichiraku's today but then we saw the boy in your arms and wanted to know if he was your summon." obviously the one with the scarf was the leader because he spoke for them all with his shoulders back and his chest out like he was proud of himself.

Kagome gave them a gentle smile and leaned down to their level. "He isn't my summon, he is my son, and what pray tell is Ichiraku's?" she questioned frowning when she felt Shippou burrow his face into her neck.

"Shippou, why are you being so antisocial? they are roughly around your age, you should make friends since we are going to be living here for a while." she whispered against his hair so the other kids couldn't hear. looking up with a bright smile she nodded to the children, "I guess we will be coming along, it would be good for Shippou to make some friends here. unless you guys don't want to play with him just because he is different." she murmured losing her smile as she stared at them intently daring them to comment on his fox feet or tail.

"No ma'am we really are interested in getting to know him, we don't judge people on their looks as you can tell," scarf boy said gesturing to them all as he grinned a toothless grin at Kagome happily, "My name is Konohamaru, this is Moegi and that is Udon and we are Team Ebisu! Our boss is off training right now but he will be back soon once he is stronger and we will finally have our hitai-ate and we will finally be able to go one missions with him!"

Blinking at their enthusiasm Kagome just chuckled and stood up, "So when are we going again?" she asked looking back at Kakashi and Iruka when they stopped talking abruptly.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: CHAPTER 16! thank you for staying with us!**

* * *

"So you've been watching over them. I can't imagine what it must feel like to have to go through something like that." Iruka said looking over to his students as they exited the building, some of them bored and some excited to start training.

"Surprisingly it's not the first time it's happened, so its not exactly a big deal to them. They're taking refuge at my place for the time being." He turned around and a smile formed on his lips. "I see they're already making friends."

"Yes, even though they can be a bit of a hassle at times, it's nothing that I haven't faced in the past and probably will continue to face in the future. Konohamaru has picked up a lot of tricks from Naruto, but it's also made him a better ninja and leader. So it's easier for him to get along with the other students now not as the third Hokage's grandson, but as an equal." The scarred shinobi replied seeing his pupils getting along well with the newcomers. They paused a moment in their conversation when Kagome's voice peeked up.

"And just where are we going?" Kakashi questioned not having heard their full topic.

"I assume they're were talking about Ichiraku's ramen shop." Iruka answered for them with a grin. He could always tell when his students were about to set off there. One could say he had a lot of experience with children.

As they were walking to Ichiraku's Kagome finally realized what the children had meant, "Oh! Ichiraku's is where Kakashi took Shippou and I when we first arrived!" she gasped a smile suddenly playing across her lips. "I wonder if we will see that nice old man again." looking down at the dozing kitsune in her arms she brushed his bangs out of his face with a happy sigh. "I think this place will be good for us." she whispered nuzzling his nose with her own.

"The head chef Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame run the shop together. They love making their customer's happy by their cooking, and you'll often find them smiling even on the worst of days." Iruka explained as the group moved along through the town. It had been a long time since he was able to sit down with friends and eat at his favorite shop, so in a friendly manner he turned and declared, "It's all on me!"

Kakashi chuckled under his breathe making the shinobi turn to him. "You might regret that. I've seen these two eat a lot." He said referring to Kagome and Shippou, and then cascading his look over to Team Ebisu in training. He wondered whether or not Ebisu was out looking for the Hokage's grandson again. The poor boy could never get away from him after the old man had died, and no it was almost like another father for the boy.

"Says the guy who never eats." Iruka retorted feeling no need to worry about a huge bill. It wasn't like he wasn't prepared after having taken care of a knuckle-head for the longest time. "You know, this is why you can never pick up a girl."

"What?" Kakashi asked a bit shocked, and it showed in his voice.

"You just tend to keep people at bay, so I was a little surprised to hear that you took people in. You're going to end up a lonely old fart if you keep your attitude up and scare everyone away."

"It does a good job with keeping my enemies away."

Kagome ushered the kids into the ramen shop while the two men bickered and they all started ordering, Kagome just ordered the house special that day for her and Shippou each. listening to the children talk about some blonde ninja named Naruto and ask Shippou questions trying to get him to talk to them. however, when all the food started to arrive the children stopped pestering him and started to eat.

Kakashi and Iruka walked in just as Shippou surfaced from his bowl and howled for another one with a huge grin, Kagome gave a big laugh because he had a noodle stuck on his cheek. peeling it off she handed it to him and turned to the men, "I'm afraid you missed some very interesting conversation while you were out there having your little lovers spat." with a mischievous glint in her eye she turned away and continued to eat her ramen leaving both men standing there trying to come up with an argument to disprove her accusations.

"We didn't-" Iruka started awkwardly.

"We weren't talking about such things..." Kakashi said with a more straight forward approach. "We were speaking about the wonderful facts of life and all it had to offer." He said with an almost awe-like structure in his voice. It was obviously sarcasm, but he said it with a straight face.

The two decided to sit down in the last remaining seats open, Iruka ordering a miso flavored bowl and Kakashi, as usual, sitting quietly. He was tempted to take out his book and finish the last few chapters but decided against it remembering what had happened last time. "So what awe-inspiring topics did you guys come up with that were so interesting?"

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei," a female entered the shop with wide eyes as she stared at the wide group, "I thought I heard your voice. I didn't expect to run into you guys here. What are you all doing here?"

"Sakura," Kakashi started, "Good to see you." He stood up, allowing the pink haired to have his seat. He was actually a little glad to see one his own, even if she was depressed for the time being. "We just came out to have a bite to eat with our new friends here. Sakura, meet Kagome and her son, Shippou."

"It's very nice to meet you." Sakura smiled politely to the two. She had recently been taken under Tsunade's wing, so she was quick to gain information. "I hope to make your stay here welcome."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: CHAPTER 17! **

* * *

Kagome waved to the pink haired girl in greeting since she had a mouth full of noodles she was currently trying to devour. Shippou sniffed the air and crinkled his nose at her promptly turning away and shoving his face in Kagome's hair.

swallowing her last bit of the delectable shitake mushroom ramen Kagome sighed and handed the bowl back to Teuchi with a big grin and thanks. "The pleasure is all mine Sakura, i take it you worked with Kakashi at some point?" she questioned watching as Shippou quickly sat in her lap to eat his second bowl of ramen that night.

the boy could eat a whole horse and wouldn't gain a pound while I'm sitting here getting fatter by the second just watching him,

she thought with some amusement before she turned back to Sakura waiting intently for the girl's answer.

She scanned them for a moment, taking in their features, notably, the younger one. "Actually, I'm a member of Team Seven, under the leader of Kakashi-sensei." She paused slightly before somberly adding, "Well, at least I was-"

"And you still are." Kakashi interrupted, a stern look coming over him. No shinobi under him would fall prey to thinking that they were never a team. "Just as Naruto and Sasuke will always be." The girl's head went a little lower at the mention of her comrades and clenched her fists for a moment as if in deep thought.

Team Ebisu got a little quiet, their attention now focusing in on their idol team. They had heard the news. Everyone in Konoha had heard by now, but the one thing they had that no other person cared to do was believe. Those three young ninja believed that Team Seven could bring their lost friend back. "Don't worry, boss will get strong enough and bring Sasuke back once and for all." Konohamaru stated, his two companions also giving shouts of encouragement.

"Right, and in the meantime I'm getting stronger too. I may not be under your direct orders anymore Kakashi-sensei, but I am still a member of Team Kakashi." Sakura said confidently, not allowing herself to get swallowed up in her depression. Kakashi gave her an approving look. She's growing... He thought himself proudly before switching his attention to Kagome.

He moved his hand between the two ladies, grabbing a napkin, before wiping at Kagome's face and collecting the waste. "Learn to eat in public." Then the man tossed it in the trash nearby, prepared for an attack if Shippou deemed it necessary.

Kagome blushed wiping her face after Kakashi rubbed her clean, the feel of his warm hand through the napkin still lingered on her skin. feeling Shippou tense in her lap she looked down to see him pointing his chopsticks towards the grey haired ninja, "If you touch her again...I will kill you." giving them all a big smile when their jaws dropped in shock Shippou turned back to his ramen as if nothing had transpired.

"Uh...so, Sakura can I ask what you do in the village?" Kagome asked as she cleared her throat trying to change the subject. her ears were still burning from Kakashi's sudden show o consideration, _Baka! It's not like it means anything, your his charge, of course he wants others to think he is the perfect guardian while your under his care. Baka! Baka! Baka!_ internally bashing her head against a wall she pasted on a smile.

Kakashi nearly laughed at Shippou's comment, now starting to get used to the little rascal's threats. He fully believed that the kitsune would follow up on them, but in the meantime, he could enjoy what he heard the guy come up with. Not to mention, he was intrigued by Kagome's sudden change in color and found it a little cute. He wondered what exactly she was thinking about in that brain of hers.

"Huh?" Sakura turned her attention back to the matter at hand awkwardly avoiding the fox's gaze. "Oh, I am in training to become a medical ninja. I work hard under Lady Tsunade's tough training program. It's not easy that's for sure. She nearly kills me every time." She laughed nervously thinking back on her near-death experiences to which she waved off most of the time.

She watched the other female carefully and recognized Kagome's body language and a slight suspicion appeared in her mind, but after the previous display, she held her tongue. Not only that, but Kakashi rarely ever showed gestures like that. "What about you? Do you plan on doing anything here in the near future? I'm sure there's still much my sensei has yet to cover."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: hey guys sorry it has taken so long but here is our next chapters! we have been really busy lately so we might be posting slower but never fear we will continue until the end!**

* * *

Kagome listened intently as Sakura told her of her work, it sounded so interesting, besides the almost dying every day part. "We don't really know if we are going to stay here after Kakashi-kun finishes showing us around and teaching us your history, we might travel or depending on how we like it here we might stay and make use of ourselves. but again, in the end it all depends on circumstances and how our future and roles play out in this world. we might be needed here or in another of the villages your sensei mentioned."

Giving the girl a bright smile she heard Shippou's chopsticks clack against the table and looked down to see him rubbing his stomach in content. "I think we are finished here, is there another place you wish to show us today Kakashi, or are we heading home after this?" she asked the Jonin while Teuchi took the dirty dishes away.

Kakashi mused a moment in thought, thinking of any last minute places they could visit before heading home for the night. "For tonight, no. You've met quite a few people, and tomorrow you'll meet even more." He said thinking about introducing her to some of the main clans of the village.

"I guess we're all heading back out then." The kunoichi said shifting to her feet. "It was nice meeting you." She said bowing to the two newcomers before turning to her sensei with a smile. "I hope to see you again soon." Sakura then waved to the rest of the group as she walked out of the shop.

"Well see you around the village then!" Konohamaru said to Shippou and Kagome. "You're welcome to come and play with us anytime. We can show you loads of cool ninjutsu and maybe we can have a hand at hide-and-seek!" The three then made their way out for home, each splitting down the way. Iruka was last as he walked over to Kakashi and put a hand on his shoulder. "See you around and good luck. I have a feeling that this is probably what you needed." He handed the head chef the money modestly with a great thanks, and then slipped out into the night.

"I hope you enjoyed meeting them tonight and hopefully you'll come to see them as family. Everyone in the Hidden Leaf may not always get along, but we are the most recently accepting of people." He paused deciding to give them a little history lesson to go along with his speech. "Twelve years ago a Nine Tailed Fox appeared over the land, smashing everything in its path. Brave men and women all rose up to defend their villages. Two shinobi faced the Nine Tailed Fox in mortal combat, and sacrificed their lives to capture the beast, and seal it in a human body. That ninja was this village's fourth Hokage." He informed looking to Shippou.

"It is one of the most well known and historical events that ever happened in the village, but despite the Fox being kept inside a mortal body, the people of the village started to slowly ostracize that child rather than accept him. They saw him as the nine tails and treated him like he had a disease warning their kids away and beating him when he got too close. Recently the people in the village have started to realize that he is actually the unnamed hero of the village seeing as his body was the catalyst to imprison the nine tailed fox demon. they have become more accepting towards him so don't think that just because you are different that the people of this village wont accept you, they may be standoffish at first but they will soon warm up to you if you show them that you are also accepting."

He smiled as they made their way back through the village and continued the tale a tad more. "And that also means that if you decide to travel to other villages, be careful. Not everyone will treat you the same. Some villages are pretty rough, and along the way you might even face assassins, rouge ninjas, and possibly death." Kakashi said hinting that he would definitely teach them both to fight at least to some degree. "Tomorrow I will be gone first thing in the morning, but I will return later. I would appreciate it if you waited for me, or if you want, you could join me."

Kagome waved goodbye to everyone as they left and started heading out with Kakashi. Shippou curled up in her arms while Kakashi told them a little about their village's history. _That poor fox demon, I don't think he meant to do what he did. from the sound of it he had never gone on a rampage like that before, he must have been sick or someone may have killed his kits or offended him dearly for him to react in such a way. It kind of reminds me of Shippou when i first met him and he was trying to avenge his father's death._ she thought as she kissed the top of Shippou's head.

"We will stay at your house then until you return. but i warn you, if you stay away for too long i may need to go shopping for dinner ingredients or take Shippou for a small walk to the park just down the road from your house. but i will try to stay within your walls until you return if that makes you feel any better." she chuckled as she waited for him to unlock his front door.

He sighed seeing as he had forgotten to stop by the market before coming back. He had gotten so caught up in his lecture that he had walked straight passed the store. "Alright," Kakashi said in a gentle voice as he started for his door, "just make sure you don't cause any problems." He doubted the two would, seeing as they were making friends left and right easily. "I assure you I won't be long," But Kakashi could almost say that was a lie in itself, "And as long as you do what you say, I won't have trouble finding you two." Taking a step inside, the man moved out the way to lock the door after Kagome had entered.

"You know, if you have any questions you would like answering, you don't have to be afraid to ask." The shinobi informed, taking a seat on the couch leaning against the arm rest, making eye contact with her charming sapphire orbs. One probably would have a hard time noticing, but a feint blush appeared over his cheeks as he gazed at her slightly alluring form. Maybe it was just the way the rays from the moon bounced off the counter that illuminated her skin, but it was definitely radiating now.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: hey guys sorry it has taken so long but here is our next chapters! we have been really busy lately so we might be posting slower but never fear we will continue until the end!**

* * *

Kagome nodded and smiled down to Shippou when he gave a weak yawn. "Why don't you go wash up and get ready for bed while I talk to Kakashi." she murmured setting him down so he could walk towards the bathroom. looking towards the ninja she stepped over his legs and sat beside him turning her body so she was facing him.

"Are we in any danger from your village?" she asked in all seriousness watching every twitch and movement of his body so she could tell if he had a nervous habit or a tell when he lied. "If we are in any danger then I am going to take my son and leave this place." she didn't want to risk being attacked or hunted in this place, everyone seemed so nice but she knew from experience that looks could be deceiving.

"There is always danger wherever you roam, but nothing is more safer than remaining in a village." Kakashi started, eager to answer questions of hers. "We sometimes have a few rogue ninja breach our security and get in, but that is a rare occasion. The last time we ever had a break through I believe was when the Akatsuki came into town. It wasn't easy, but a few companions including myself drove them away. There are shinobi in the village who will turn, but that is also quite rare. If you did decide to leave, then that is completely up to you, however at the state your in, I wouldn't advise it." He commented now facing her as well, laying out his opinion.

Kagome listened and hushed him when she hears Shippou turn off the water. getting off the couch she made it to the bathroom just as the small kitsune opened the door and held out her arms for him. "I'll help you put on your pj's and then put you to bed because Kakashi and I have quite a bit to talk about and I want you to have plenty of rest for tomorrow, but don't worry I'll be joining you soon." kissing his cheek she took him into the bedroom and put him to bed. tucking him in she couldn't help but think that she made a very good decision when she brought him with her.

Walking out after Shippou fell asleep, Kagome closed the door a crack and went to sit beside the grey haired ninja again. "If he comes to any harm in this village I am warning you now, I will destroy your village and kill everyone. he is more precious to me than only of your people ever could be. However, if we end up making a home here and find that we love your people and aren't dragged into any danger then I will fight to protect your village as strongly as any of your 'ninja'." she said looking him dead in the eye as she spoke to emphasize how serious she was. "It is not a threat I am making. But a promise."

Kakashi's eye narrowed slightly, taking her comment as a little more than a threat that he didn't quite believe. She would have better luck trying to kill him in his sleep than taking out the entire village single-handedly. However, he could relate to her reasoning as he too would go to great lengths for his own students. "It's a promise I'm sure you won't have to worry about." He nodded, a smile forming beneath his mask, possibly even making the indents on the black fabric.

"And if Shippou does come into harm's way, you'll have me backing you up. I think that you'll come to enjoy the village and maybe, when you can get your own home you can still visit me from time to time." He could really use the company most of the time, but never really sought it out. That didn't mean he would betray his former comrades without a true legitimate reason. Kakashi admired her commitment to the idea, and found himself slipping it. "You're courage, I find, is admirable just as any true shinobi is. You'll make a fine member." He waved his hand nonchalantly as if it would enhance the sparks of a great warrior.

Kagome nodded even though she knew he didn't believe she could destroy their village, "I'm glad you understand where I am coming from." she whispered as she stood up and stretched. "Well it has been a long day so I'm going to go to bed now, make sure you get enough sleep since you have to get up early tomorrow." she called over her shoulder as she walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her with a soft click.


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi nearly had to shield his eyes as Kagome's thin, curving stomach flashed before his view causing a little more than a ruckus in his head. I shouldn't be having these thoughts. The shinobi patronized himself, watching as she moved from one room to the next. He doubted he could get much sleep now, wit ha girl's body repeatedly forming over and over in his head like a pervert. He pressed his face into his hand and was actually thankful that they slept in separate rooms, otherwise he doubted he could suppress his thoughts for long. Why did it have to be a girl living in his home. He would have been perfectly fine with another male, at least it would be less distracting.

Deciding that it was getting late, Kakashi didn't even bother to change as he laid back down on his trusty couch and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the time he would fall asleep. And in time, it eventually greeted him with the best of dreams he had to pull himself out of just to avoid never waking up. It was only when the birds first gave their morning hello's did he dare open an eye, feeling his head lightly with a head ache. "Next time I'll remember to change..." He muttered under his breathe with a small yawn.

He approached his guests room and gently opened the door catching sight of their sleeping forms, both curled up into the other. It looked like children after a tiresome night as they clutched and nuzzled into their pillows. The man walked over to his kitchen, seeking out any food he could manage to scrap out before grabbing the few rice balls Kagome had made and laying them out for her and Shippou each on a plate with a glass of water. Without another word, Kakashi left the room and made his way out the door for his morning routine. He would be back to check on them again as promised.

Kagome woke up to a ray of light in her eyes, yet again, sighing she sat up and stretched her arms above her head lazily. smacking her lips at the morning breath taste she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. when she had finished she walked out in a towel seeing as how Kakashi wasn't home she didn't worry about being exposed. changing into a short kimono and knee length black shorts Kagome wrapped her hair up in the towel and sat on the edge of the bed looking down at Shippou.

she was debating whether or not to wake him up when he rolled over and bumped into her knee, a small groan accompanied his suddenly wide open eyes as he glared at the offending appendage. "Stupid knee" he grumbled about to roll over when he was hefted into a warm hug. "Good morning, my sweet little man, did you get enough sleep?" she cooed rubbing her cheek against his before she grabbed him some clean clothes and carried him into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change out of his pajamas.

"I slept alright, you didn't stay up too late did you?" he asked as he scrubbed his small canines really well before rinsing his mouth out.

"No, I actually went to bed a little after you seeing as how Kakashi looked like he was about to pass out on me."

Nodding, Shippou pulled on his fresh clothes and handed her his dirty ones before he hopped down and held the bathroom door open for her. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked following her into their room as she put their dirty clothes in a small basket.

"I was thinking we would go to the park and you could make some more friends. then we will go to the market and get some groceries and come back home. how does that sound to you?" she asked spotting some rice balls and water on their dresser. shaking her head she handed him a plate and cup and they both sat on the edge of the bed to eat.

"I like that idea, though I'm not so sure i want to make any new friends. those kids from yesterday were cool but if I have too many friends at once the some might get left out or I might forget someone's name so I would rather take it easy on meeting new children.

patting his knee as she nodded her head Kagome felt a trickle of pride in him for being so mature. _He is such a big kid now, soon I wont even be able to hold my own against him in a conversation if things keep moving this way, _she thought with a light chuckle as she took their dirty dishes into the kitchen. "Are you ready to go now or do you wanna wait and go a little bit later so you have some more time to wake up?" she asked as she slipped on her shoes and his.

"Let's go ahead and go, it doesn't hurt to exercise, plus today is so pretty, it shouldn't be spent indoors." he said smiling up at her and taking one of her hands in his as they walked outside and locked the front door behind them before setting out down the road.

A shadowed figure raced through the Hidden Leaf at speeds most commonly unseen to any normal shinobi wandering the village. Objects fell down by the pure wind force that had passed by, unsuspecting the ninja who had such strength. The shinobi moved carefully, jumping from wall to wall as if testing his abilities before he landed, a loud shriek following that of a female as the two collided. They three bodies flew in one direction and skid against the ground. "Oh I'm sorry! Are you two okay?" A voice suddenly called out followed by a huge pair of black eyebrows flashing the world in all their glory.

"I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm really sorry!" The teen said giving a number of respective bows before pausing. "I just got so caught up in my training that I sometimes get in the way of towns folk. Please forgive me." He said with a finale bow.

Kagome looked up at the sky and tried to breathe again when she felt Shippou tug on her fingers. looking over to him she watched him try to talk to her and then scream at someone. that's when she realized the ringing in her ears wasn't just someone's bell or anything like that but the ringing of someone who had hit the ground hard. lifting her hand up to her forehead she shaded her eyes as she tried to sit up only to groan and feel the back of her head when a sharp pain shot through her skull.

Suddenly all sound came back, "Do you realize you could have killed my mother?! What in hell's name possessed you to run like the devil is on your heels through the village?! Look at her she is pale as a sheet and I doubt she can even think straight after the bash you gave her!" She heard Shippou yell, the only reply to his comments was a timid, if a little shaken, apology.

Squeezing Shippou's hand Kagome had him help her up into a sitting position. she let the world stop spinning before her eyes focused on the sobbing boy before her, "Um...Are you okay? That crash probably hurt you too." she whispered wincing when her own voice resounded within her head.

"Don't baby him Kagome! He could have killed you! Your head hit a stone when he ran us over and for a moment you weren't breathing!" Sudden tears filled the Kitsune's eyes and he flung himself into her arms.

Her heart went out to Shippou knowing that he had been scared that she was lost to him leaving him alone in the foreign world. rocking him back and forth slowly Kagome gave the still sobbing boy in front of her a timid smile. "Don't mind him, he has a fear of losing me. How about we do this the right way. Hello, my name is Kagome and this is my son Shippou. It's a pleasure to meet you..." she held out her hand to him in greeting and let her sentence fade so he could introduce himself.

He never felt as bad as this in his whole life. To know that he possibly could have caused some kind of trauma to the young girl, the shinobi knew that no amount of apology would sum up to a mistake. The younger one of the two he nearly demolished even made it a point to seek out the fault in his goals. However, the girl seemed to forgive him despite such a great accident, and he hesitantly smiled at her before taking her hand in a firm shake. "And I am Rock Lee, a member of Team Guy." A sudden shine came to his teeth when he smiled, it was probably a little freaky to most but it was certainly his trade mark. "Allow me to atone for my carelessness. I can do anything you wish of me!" He stated with a new burning passion flaming in his eyes. Lee would do anything for the two of them right now and like his sensei, wouldn't quit until he got the job done

Kagome just blinked at the boy's enthusiasm, she smiled at him anyway and let him help her up while she held onto a sniffling Shippou, "Thank you but we were just going to the park and then we were going to go shopping later so don't worry, you should probably get back to your training right?" she asked patting the boy's cheek as she started to walk away.

"Nonsense! Anything and everything is training!" Lee shouted as he took off after the two new villagers. "Too the park it is!" He said already dashing off at a great speed, refusing to let this moment pass him by. "In fact I can do your shopping for you." The shinobi was still determined to make up, and he was still secretly worrying what the blow to the head might do. "Or maybe I should take you to the hospital to get that checked up..." He started already changing directions in the blink of an eye before pausing to turn and face them. "I don't want you passing out later because of feeling dizzy."

Shippou listened to the boy babble on and on about nothing and finally blew a gasket, "Would you stop talking! You're giving me a migraine." he whined burying his face in Kagome's neck.

Kagome winced as she watched the boy flit around and her face grew paler when Shippou blew up at the excited boy, "How about instead of all that we just go to the park. You can stay with us and help us carry home the groceries later seeing as how i am not fit to carry them myself. Does that suit your needs Shippou?" she asked looked down at the pouting child, after a while he gave a reluctant nod and jumped down from her arms to hold her hand and walk with her to the park.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm sorry!" Lee cried again watching the younger one with the tail with big eyes when he got scolded. He had done it again, whoops. Guy sensei had warned him about being over eccentric, but how could he follow those rules when he himself was such an exciting man. "Sure," The boy said seeming to calm his inner voice down at the fair regulations the female had set. Lee joined them in their walk and spied the little kitsune with curiosity.

"You remind me of my friend Naruto with that cool tail of yours. Can you do any special ninjutsu because of it, like a special clan jutsu?" He complimented to Shippou remembering the marks on Naruto's face. Lee didn't mean in a derogatory way, for he was completely interested in as to how a boy could have grown a tail and merely wanted to befriend the little guy.

Kagome's eye twitched when Lee brought up Shippou's tail, "It isn't any kind of jutsu or family justu. he was born this way and we would both appreciate it if you wouldn't comment so bluntly on things that do not concern you." stroking her hand down Shippou's back to ease his suddenly tense back.

"Of course, my bad." Lee informed already coming up with more tasks in his brain. The next time I have to apologize on my behalf I will do a hundred laps around the village! No wait, I'm staying to help carry the groceries back... Then it shall be two hundred sit ups! That idea settled right at the top of his head, ready to perk at any given moment. He followed them as they turned the corner into the gated park and ended up pulling himself up on the monkey bars, idly swinging from side to side as he watched them. "So what sorts of skills do you two have? Anything that you can pride yourself in?"

Kagome sighed, finally being able to sit down on a bench she let Shippou go and watched him run off to play, "We pride ourselves in being who we are. In our world he would have been a great leader one day, whereas I would have been known throughout the world for my abilities to heal and purify all things demonic and evil. However, since we are no longer where we used to be we have to make due with being invisible and unknown. though I have to say it isn't all that bad being nonexistent." she chuckled lightly when he fell from the monkey bars, he had gotten so caught up in her words that he hadn't realized Shippou had unhooked his legs before it was too late and he had a mouthful of wood chips.

Lee listened intently to her words, his enthusiasm growing more and more as she spoke about having pride in themselves. There was no greater boost than feeling confident in one's own abilities. So these are the two that got stuck in our world. I think I heard Sakura mention them... Their courage is admirable! It's like the power of youth! Lee's face held tears of joy before he let out a surprised yelp hitting the ground with a solid thud.

He quickly sat up and spit the chips out with wide eyes, not realizing at first that it wasn't his own doing. Looking up at the small critter he grinned. "That was well played and I will remember this in future encounters!" Taking out a little note pad he began jotting down special reminders for future battles. "Always remember that there is nothing greater than hard work, and eventually you just might make a name for yourself here." He gave her a thumbs up, the pen sitting between his fingers. "I don't really understand anyone who would want to be nonexistent."

Shippou just stuck his tongue out at Lee and jumped off the top of the monkey bars and ran to the slide. Kagome watched in silent amusement and nodded at Lee's words, "Though it may seem weird to you, we are not exactly nonexistent seeing as how you and Kakashi and a few other's know we are here, what I mean when I said 'nonexistent' was I am happy that we are not as well known here in your world as we were in our own. we were hunted and constantly in battle back where we came from because of our abilities and mission." leaning back against the bench Kagome closed her eyes and listened to the wind blow the leaves.

"There were times where it was peaceful, but they never lasted. I find I really enjoy being here without having to worry about someone trying to kill me at a every turn." a small chuckle slipped past her lips as she sat up feeling something brush her hand, it was Shippou, he had been listening to her tale as well and felt her pain as she remembered all the battles they had gone through all the friends they had lost. and all for a small jewel or just a small shard of that jewel.

giving him a reassuring pat on the head she closed her eyes again and started to drift off. Shippou decided he wouldn't leave her side while she slept and curled up in her lap tracing small designs on her hand as he watched the bushy browed guy wipe up his tears. it was disgusting to watch but he guessed it was acceptable seeing as how the boy couldn't control his emotions every well.


	22. Chapter 22

To Lee it seemed like the two had held a harsh life, and he couldn't really imagine a world like it compared to everything he had seen. If it was true that they lived their lives in constant battles, then he felt grateful to have lived in the world of the Hidden Leaf all his life. "That's so sad!" He mustered out seeing that the girl was dozing off. She must have felt safe then if she would allow herself to sleep out here. "Hopefully your new lives here will be much more enjoyable." He decided to quiet down his voice and made his way over to Shippou's side, crouching beside the bench so that he was eye level with the kitsune. "

"Oh great," A voice from the side came, "I didn't actually expect to see you here Lee. Are you pestering more of the villagers?"

Lee turned his head, recognizing the voice. "That is not true! I am performing a service. Though I didn't expect to see you here either, Kiba." Appearing in front of the trio another ninja appeared, but instead of the usual green coverage that most wore these days, he was wearing a gray hoodie with black fur puffing out on the edges.

"I was just out walking Akamaru through our daily path. Who's the friend?" The ninja asked using an elbow to gesture at the two on the bench. The white dog that was standing behind Kiba's legs let out a small chirpy bark, moving to the side and sitting. It eyed Shippou with great curiosity and its tail started to wag at the sight of the boy before scampering on over. "Hey! Akamaru!" Kiba said a little startled that his dog would so freely greet the kid. The white puppy used Lee as a stepping stool, and paused on the benches edge. He sniffed at Shippou's hands before giving a gentle lick followed by another bark.

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she felt Shippou shift in her lap and heard new voices, standing suddenly she held him close and glared at the white dog that had been beside her. looking around she relaxed seeing that Lee was still there and not fighting, which meant they were safe, for the moment. "who are you." she asked blandly as she stepped away from the whining dog and closer to Lee. "don't you know it's rude to wake a lady when she is sleeping?" she said glaring at all the boys around her now.

"Well that's your problem for falling asleep out in the open in a park no less!" Kiba said loudly as if to , watching the female carefully. "The name's Kiba Inuzuka and my companion there is Akamaru." Akamaru wagged his tail again and pranced back over to his owner. "She your girlfriend?"

"Wha-!? No no no no no!" Lee said quickly waving his hands, he stood up abruptly with a slightly reddened face. "My love is only for the fair maiden Sakura!"

"Tch, your loss." He said back thinking that the green beast of Konoha would never attain his dream girl. Kiba suddenly paused and made his way over to Kagome, his nose gathering an odd scent. "Hey..." He mumbled leaning in his face close to hers and taking in a whiff. "You're not from around here." Judging by the look she gave him she probably got that a lot and he backed off a little. "It's almost like a strange... I dunno... magical smell?"

Kagome sighed, "You're a dog demon descendant aren't you...of course I smell magical I AM magical, in a way. and so is my son." she said letting Shippou peek out from behind her arms, his little nose twitched in kind before he winced and leaned up to her ear. "they smell like you-know-who after he 'sits' and gets splat in the mud." leaning back down he eyed the small dog and his owner warily. Blinking at what Shippou said she rethought her past statement wondering if demon's really did exist in this world. "Are there demon's in this place?" she asked suddenly throwing both boys off at her sudden outburst.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at her statement and nearly thought her crazy. Dog demon? He thought, taking it as somewhat of an insult. "I'm no demon, though I do have a bit of beast-like gene. And what in the world would make you think demons were actually real?" He busted out laughing due to the seriousness in her voice and looks. "The closest thing next to a demon might as well be my sensei when she's angry. But seriously, no demon's around here."

"Kiba, these two ended up coming from another dimension-" Lee started to explain.

The dog-like man stopped him right there with another fit of laughter. "You seriously expect me to believe that!? I don't know what type of Genjutsu or special talk she gave you to make you think like that, but wow." Akamaru seemed to partake in his owner's joy, its slanted eyes staring them all down. However despite his laughter, Kiba was seriously bothered by her smell. It was like something was trapped inside of her, and he wanted to find out what it was.

Taking offense to the boys laughter Shippou was about to reprimand him when Kagome placed her hand over his mouth to hush him. he looked up to see why only to find that scary serene smile on her face he knew so well. "Seeing as how we are so entertaining how about I show you what I mean when I say I am magical?" though her face and voice were of the utmost happiest expression everyone flinched when she suddenly stepped forward and shot a pink hand out to grasp the dog boy's throat lifting him from the ground. "you may think your abilities come from beast-like traits but I will prove to you otherwise," her hand glowed ominously as she let her miko energy flow along the boy's body until he was encased in it like a cocoon, soon his screams filled the area before she let him fall to the ground. Shippou had stared down the small dog when he tried to launch himself at Kagome. "Try underestimating us again and you will come to realize just how dangerous it is not to believe in the impossible." with that she turned and sauntered away as if nothing had happened. "Lee, if your coming then hop to it, if not then you might want to take him to the hospital." she called over her shoulder as she started towards the market area.

What kind of power is this?! Kiba thought as pain shot through his body from head to toe. He grabbed at the hand keeping him up and looked to Akamaru for back up, but the dog couldn't even get passed the kitsune.

Lee was about to help the other ninja when a hand instantly shot up grabbing him. "Who the hell does she think she is?" He shouted shaking the poor boy with one hand. "What the hell is she? That isn't anything normal and I swear there's something inside of her!" He then shoved Lee back before getting up on all fours, his dog growling at the other two figures aggressively.

"Don't do anything that you'll regret. I know it sounds fishy but believe-!" Once again the green ninja was left in the dust as the beast dashed over and ultimately blocked the female's way with his body.

"You've got some nerve wanting to pick a fight with me. How about in a real battle I'll show you what it's like to be an Inuzuka! Because one day I'm going to become Hokage, and if some girl's going to stop me I'm loosing my touch. Name your time and place and I'll be there." Kiba was not only determined to prove his worth, but he was wanting to see just what sort of 'magic' she had used. All of a sudden the story didn't seem so fake.

Lee's voice cracked in shock. "Don't go around picking challenging villagers!"

Kagome sighed and hefted Shippou up onto her shoulder, she waved off Lee's protests and let her arms fall to her sides, her head was starting to hurt again and she wasn't in the mood to tangle with stubborn dogs. "I don't think you quite understand the position you are in. I am currently under the protection of the Hokage, I am a guest here in your village, and I could kill you with just a wave of my hand." she knew she over exaggerated a bit but the boy was starting to piss her off. "besides, if you really wanted to attack me you wouldn't have made a challenge, you would have gone ahead and attacked when my back was turned. your world isn't all you think it is, if my power could burn you then that meant somewhere along the line your ancestors dabbled with demons and crossbred with them. my powers only hurt those with demonic blood and those of pure evil intent. I merely proved to you two things with one action, one, you are not fully human, and two, I am who I say I am." walking around him as if he didn't pose a threat Kagome continued down the road leaving both boys behind.

She just called me a liar, evil, and a weakling in one go! The wolf man thought and was even more outraged to know that the Hokage had sought her protection. There really was something up with this chick, and it boiled his insides that he couldn't do anything about it. He only watched as she started away, Lee carefully side-stepping around the angered animal to avoid getting caught in another one of his holds, before dashing after Kagome. "I'll show her!" Kiba grumbled before turning to his hound hastily. "Ready Akamaru." He whispered with a grin, and the two scampered off.

"I've been thinking..." Lee said after he was sure the tension had died down. "With power like that I'm surprised the Hokage even allowed you to enter. If that gets out you might even be up for missions without the required training. I bet you could take on the Akatsuki, maybe." He thought thinking back to their evil intentions.

Kagome rounded on the boy and pulled him face to face with her by his shirt, "if you EVER tell anyone about what just happened I will personally make your life a living hell do you understand me? my abilities are my business alone. can I trust you to keep my secret?" she asked searching his eyes.

It surprised him to see how quickly she had turned on him, and he hadn't expected the viciousness in her ways. With wide eyes the male nodded. "You can count on me until the day I die!" He said honorably with that twinkle entering his teeth again. Being the loveable, naïve shinobi he was, keeping a secret like that was easy. "I am just like my amazing sensei Might Guy!" He went a little dreamy eyed at thought of his trainer giving an imaginary speech about the powers of friendship!

Kagome waited a moment while he went into a daydream before she shook her head and let him go, "Thank you" she said giving him a gentle smile before she started walking again. "We need to get rice, herbs, fruits, vegetables, and bread. do you know where we can get them all?" she asked as she waved to Teuchi before she passed his shop and went into a store.

"Certainly! I know all the best places to get items." Lee exclaimed as they entered the store filled with many customers. It was a fairly busy day in the market, with kids all running about and parents examining all the goods.

"Allow me to show you around." The green jumpsuit headed down an isle that was less crowded than the others and pointed to the signs listed above in semi-decent lettering. "These can help give an idea as to what isle holds the products you are looking for. Seeing as you're not used to the surroundings here, you may not understand all the sayings." He said not sure if the food was different in her world. What one thing may have been called here might be called something else in Kagome's world.

"Here we are!" Lee said suddenly excited as he faced the bags of rice. "Just name the kind and amount and I will grab it. There' white rice, brown rice, rice deported from the Village hidden in the Sand, which I never tried..." He listed off a few of the brands before turning expectantly. In the back of his mind he had a slightly unsettling feeling, but Lee dismissed it after doing a quick scan of the area and spotting nothing out of the ordinary.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome followed the bushy boy down an isle looking at all the things they passed, she grabbed tree five pound bags of sushi rice handing it to him before she walked further down and grabbed some seaweed wraps and wooden sushi racks. placing those on top she traveled down another isle grabbing wasabi, teriyaki, bulldog, and canned pickled ginger handing them to the boy she asked Shippou what he wanted for dinner and went in search of ramen, salmon, crab, lobster, eggs, and some juices for the fridge.

carrying half the things she had picked out she looked back to see Lee trying to balance most of the groceries, "Are you sure you don't want some help carrying that? Shippou can carry some too you know." she said awkwardly when she saw his head shake, shrugging her shoulders she walked to the check out line and waited behind a blonde girl that was checking out some of her own groceries.

Lee didn't expect Kagome to move so skillfully through the store, but he should have known already that her temperament was that of someone who would go and get it herself rather than wait around for him to explain everything. Right, she knows what a store is like. He thought gloomily. The items were piling up left and right, and Lee got creative in finding new ways to carry everything, stacking, replacing, and even doing a few special tricks to keep everything balanced. This is all part of my training! A few small veins were starting appear on the shinobi's face due to the overloading weight, but he made it to the line where his client was awaiting.

A little bit farther back another scene was taking place. Kiba watched his prey standing in line, Akamaru hiding in his jacket like a professional in stealth mode. "What are you doing stalking a beautiful lady and her child around town?" Kiba let out a loud, terrified scream having not seen the man standing right behind him. How long had he been there?!

"A damsel in distress! Don't worry!" The two men heard in the far background, and before either of them knew what was happening, a loud crash of supplies rolled down in all directions followed by the shout of, "Leaf hurricane!" A foot jammed in either of the two's faces, and Kakashi and Kiba flew back into the frozen isle with surprised shouts. "Fear not maiden! I Rock Lee have now saved you from..." He paused in his heroic speech seeing no female there to ravish him in his glory, but rather two shinobi almost knocked out from the hit. Lee's eyes narrowed slowly before a realization started to sweep over him. "O-Ooops..."

Kagome ignored the crash soon after Lee ran off and sighed looking at all her groceries on the floor. the manager of the store came rushing over asking her if she was okay, waving him off she asked if he had any strong young workers that could help her get her groceries again if she gave them a list. the man stood there for a second shocked that she was so calm in such a situation before he nodded and ran off to get two of his employee's to help her. Shippou helped her gather the things that were ruined when they fell when two men ran over to help, they handed her bags to put her still purchasable groceries in and started to clean up the spilt juices and vegetables and rice.

while one of the boys was doing that she led the other back around the store to gather her groceries again and by the time she was back in line she found Lee, Kakashi, and a pouting Kiba waiting for her. the manager was also there waiting to check her out himself, and since she was the 'victim' he gave her half of her groceries for free. Shippou cheered at their good fortune making Lee blush with shame. Kagome was about to pick up the groceries but Kiba and Lee beat her to it. blinking in surprise she shrugged and let them do what they wanted.

"Did you finish what you had to do today?" she asked Kakashi as she walked beside him on their way home. she could hear angry whispers behind her and looked back to see Lee and Kiba pushing their foreheads together as they glared at each other and carried her groceries. it was so comical she choked on her laughter before it came out in full glory making her crouch on the ground and hold her stomach.

Kakashi groaned feeling his body encased in shivering wave of air. Lee was a good student and Guy had trained him well, the teen's kick would surely leave him spinning for a while. He slowly sat up, hearing the items under him crack and bend to his movement. Hopefully he wouldn't have to pay for all the property the three of them had just destroyed, even if it was an accident. How lovely it was to spend his afternoon with the younger kids, causing scenes and potentially out to kill the villagers whether they intended to or not. He stood up as Lee quickly came to his aid. "Kakashi, sir! I did not realize that it was merely you and Kiba talking. I made a huge mistake. I shall pay for the damaged goods."

"Yeah, and my head injury!" Kiba shot back, but there was clearly no wound on the boy's head.  
"It's alright." The sensei said with a wave of his hand as he watched Kagome leave with one of the store's employees. "They're taking care of it." Even if they weren't taking care of it, he was sure he could smoothly talk his way out of the mess. "In the meant time let's help clean up." The two nodded now presently aware of all the eyes that were laying upon them. It was probably one of Konoha's biggest embarrassments that had happened in a long while, and it gave several of the villagers a good chuckle. Each of them took a post that suited their skills best from wiping up the juices, picking up shattered glass and food particles and even acting as a mini officer to patrol people around the mess.

"So what were you doing following her around?" Lee asked turning to Kiba as he separated the wasted food to the good food. He had suspected that someone had been following them, but since it was Kiba, it was probably why he was able to lay it off. The guy looked too natural.

"I just wanted to see what she had going." He replied back with a small huff. Obviously there was probably a little more to the story, but it wasn't like he would do anything drastic now, so neither of them decided to press on the matter.

By the time they had finished, they had barely even broken a sweat seeing as they were highly fit. Kakashi wondered how it was that the two boys had even gotten in contact with her, but then again, the world was a small place especially when entrapped within village walls. When she returned he took his post as her personal escort once more

"Yep." Kakashi replied to female with a simple nod. "I hope these two didn't cause too much trouble while I was away." He referred looking over his shoulder in amusement.

"I've got this, it was my fault to begin with!" Kiba hissed under his breathe.

"Yes but this was my duty first, and I also played a part in fault." Lee begged to differ, both of them clashing back and forth, trying to overpower each other with the magic of a mysterious new head jutsu apparently. Kakashi shook his head lightly dreading what Lee had done and what had caused the Inuzuka member to follow her in the first place, but even more so at their childish competition.

The laughter made all three of them turn to her with an odd look about their faces, almost questionably. "What's so funny?" The beast asked, his heap of shopping bags the only thing keeping him from throwing his arms up.

"Isn't it obvious? She's laughing at the two of you." The eldest replied bluntly.

"Us?!" Lee and Kiba cried in unison, as if it were some big shock.

"You're the only two here."

Kagome finally got her laughter under control and stood up dusting the dirt off her backside smiling at all the men, "Sorry, but it was just so comical and I couldn't help but laugh at the two of you." hooking her arm through Kakashi's she started walking towards his house again with a smile on her lips and a small bounce to her step.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: thank you guys soooo much for all the beautiful reviews! I know we have been slow to post new chapter's lately but it is because Sisar is back in school and I am out job hunting so I can save up for Collage, I really do appreciate all of you so very very much and I know this chapter is short but I couldn't leave you hanging anymore. **

**um, to answer a few of your questions, Shippou isn't going to the academy because we have other plans in store for his education that we hope you all will enjoy, as to Jose19's question about Shippou and Kagome's relationship status, that will be answered later in the story c: **

**thank you guys for being so sweet to us and reading our fiction with such flamboyant enthusiasm, I hope we don't disappoint you in our future chapters so please keep reading and reviewing it gives us inspiration and motivation to keep going! Cx**

* * *

"Who you calling a buffoon?" Kiba had overheard and growled lightly. "So are you two living together I assume?" He started out next, a silly smile curving up on his lips. He loved to tease people, and Hinata was usually his favorite target.

"Yep. I basically act as her protector." Kakashi smiled.

"You?! Well it makes sense. Not many can hold their own up to you, being the copy ninja and all." Kiba made his way up to Kagome's other side while Lee started to pester the sensei.

"Guy Sensei is the best ninja!" Lee said quickly, defending his teacher. "Few can hold their own in his amazing presence." He couldn't see it, but the other young shinobi rolled his eyes at the statement.

Kagome listened to them all bicker about who was the best of the best in the village with a grin on her face, she lifted her hand to run her fingers through Shippou's hair as he hummed a tune. "I think you guys are being a little judgmental of each other's abilities. everyone excels in their own way while others excel in another way. why can't you just be content with knowing you each have your own defining traits that make you unique instead of worrying about who has the bigger dick?" she gave a loud cackle when they all gasped and stared at her in horror. "What, you know it's true, you guys are always in a measurement fight, just be happy with what you have and live your life. This Guy-sensei your talking about may be amazing in his own way, but I know for a fact that Kakashi is good at things too and can hold his own."

Kakashi rather enjoyed her lecture, even if was semi-directed towards him as well, until it got to the part about a man's size. It made him tilt his head to the side with an eye the size of a saucer. The only other woman he knew of who would use such vulgar terms was Tsunade, it gave him a shock to hear such words from her when all other women were so shy and embarrassed by such things.

Kiba and Lee meanwhile nearly buckled their legs as if she had peered into their pants. "I-I don't know about you guys, but I'm not one to sit around flopping my junk out to compare..." Kiba blushed looking away, thankful that his hoodie would hide such a red face. The green suited ninja on the other hand almost beamed in pride, which probably made the situation a little creepy.

"I agree with Lady Kagome's words! We are not perfect beings, but that is what makes us strive to become the best we can!" Lee said loudly, but his mind still screamed that his teacher was still the best.

"Don't women fight as well? About the size of their breasts in the public hot springs? It's not much different." Kakashi wondered aloud, "Besides, I think we can all agree that mine's bigger than all of yours and I'm still a hot shot shinobi." he secretly enjoyed the outraged and embarrassed looks on the group's faces.

"What the hell man?!" Kiba cried rushing to cover Kagome's ears. "Not in front of a lady!"

Kagome let the boy cover her ears as her cheeks heated at Kakashi's insinuations. "Women do fight but most of the time it's only to tease each other, cover up insecurities, or just because they hate each other and want to hurt one another's feelings. Though I would like to know how you know what women say while in the hot springs with other women." she smiled prettily up at him though her tone held the slightest hint of warning before a storm.

Shippou wanted no part in this conversation so he kept to himself and watched the events unfold. when Kagome's voice started to slow and get quieter he knew what was about to happen, someone was about to get their ass handed to them on a silver platter if they didn't watch their words. he kind of wished Kakashi didn't notice and continued on like Miroku used to about the beauty of women and lecherous things. it would add a little more...how do you say, a little more light on their lives since it would be very hilarious.


	25. Chapter 25

Kakashi didn't quite get the hint in her voice, or maybe he was just used to it by now. "Well, I get around." He said casually, a questionable look on his face as he averted his gaze to the sky as if in a dream-like stage. "And I take the time to see the sights and admire the beauty from time to time. You'd be surprised on how many women actually want to date me." It sounded as if the shinobi was proud to announce that, and both Kiba and Lee were left gawking and speechless. "And to be honest, all of them would make good wives."

He's just as bad as Guy-Sensei when I accidentally caught him watching very explicit movies! Lee screamed in his head with an overwhelmed red face. What sorts of things were all the sensei's doing in their spare time?! He almost feared knowing what Asuma and Kurenai had going.

"Geez I knew you all were perves but this sets a record." Kiba chuckled as his voice dared for Kagome to make a move on the man. This would be good.

Kagome felt her lips pull wide in an innocent grin as she got the best idea. "Shippou would you mind taking those two to the house for me? Kakashi and I need to have a little...chat," she set him down on the ground gently nudging him in the direction of the house. Shippou felt a shiver slide slowly down his spine at her completely innocent façade, "Yea, I'll take them on ahead, c'mon guys." he ushered quickly as he started to walk away. Kagome watched them walk off before she stepped up to Kakashi and laid her hand on his chest, "So, you like to watch women bathe?" her voice held a husky note as she let her eyes fall to half-mast as she watched the tip of his ear and the portion of his face she could see grow pinkish.

Kiba frowned. What, he thought a bit disappointed, I don't even get to see it? He sighed an almost silent sigh as he steadied his walk with Lee, whom was glad he wouldn't have to stick around.

Kakashi on the other hand was highly curious as to what chat he would get this time. Kagome's words always never ceased to amaze him, and he had seen a lot in his life, so that was saying something. He turned to the young female, her sudden moves catching him off-guard. "I-I wouldn't say it like that..." He stuttered looking down at her and having a sudden new highlight come across her features. Is she trying to pull a move on me? At this point the shinobi couldn't tell if this was a trick or the real deal, and whether if it was or not, it was working in turning his stomach into butterflies and probably showed on his face. Kakashi was surprised his mask hadn't burned off already. "So, you like trying to seduce men?" He retorted, deciding to go for the latter as he placed an arm around her waist, joining in her little display.

Kagome chuckled and let him pull her close as she reached inside her shirt, pulling out the subjugation beads that she had placed on Inuyasha long ago she lifted them over her head and put them around his neck, she waited as he inspected the beads before he gave him a radiant smile and said one word that would ruin the rest of his life, "Sit." she cooed watching the beads glow pink before he slammed to the ground in a submissive position. she crouched low to see his face, "If you ever, step foot in a hot spring again without my permission, I will personally bring about your ending. oh, and you cant remove the beads, only I can." she stood back up wiping her hands of the whole situation and started off towards the house, "you better clean up and catch up to me or your students will think the worst of you," she called over her shoulder.

as she turned back around she realized she had used the same necklace, but was surprised to find she didn't mind it so much, it was like being around all these goofy people had started to numb her to the stinging realization that she had been second best to a clay pot, it was...refreshing to say the least. Shippou and the boys were putting away the groceries when Kagome walked in whistling and smiling. "Aw! you guys didn't have to do that I could have put them away, here you go sit down and ill finish and make us all some tea!" she beamed as she ushered them all into the living room to sit. he didn't know what was up but the lecherous old man wasn't with her so he couldn't help looking to the other two boys in question only to find their expressions just as quizzical.

"Um, Mama, where is Kakashi?" he asked timidly trying not to set her off again. "Oh! he had something he needed to do so I let him run off for a sec after our discussion." she hummed a tune as she danced around the kitchen making all the boys wary since the whole situation didn't seem to affect her. that was went the front door opened and Kakashi's stoic face peeked in giving the boys a silent question if she was there or not yet. before any could answer though Kagome called out to him herself, "Yes Kakashi I am here now get inside and clean yourself up while I make tea." her whole demeanor had changed as if she were talking to an unruly child. it was scary as hell to see.

Kakashi stared at the jewels with an inquisitive look. He wasn't much of a fashion maniac, and they were bulky and in his eyes, really ugly. When she had placed it around him so subtlety, he brought one hand up to feel the orbs, his eye narrowing with a dislike and somewhat curiosity, and as he went to ask why she had offered him such beads, he paused at her creepy smile. What is this about? Kakashi thought before she spoke ever so lovingly. With a quick grunt in response, Kakashi hit the ground face first, in the back of his head he was wishing that he had held onto her. She can only remove the beads? He thought with slits for eyes. Yeah, we'll see about that. As soon as the coast was clear, the male sat up and rubbed the back of his head with another groan. "What did she do to me?" He murmured clutching the beads in both hands and using a lot of his strength, Kakashi pulled tightly, straining to rip the strands loose. This shouldn't be this difficult! The man thought laying on the ground and using his back and legs as leverage as if it would somehow help his strength. Just what the heck were the beads made out of?! He then decided to resort to other methods and clutched one of his kunai.

It was dangerous if he were to slip up and cut his head off, but that was an option. The black weapon poised itself with his help right above what he believed to be the weakest link and struck it, practically bending the kunai. "What the..." Kakashi sighed and figured he would be better off apologizing for his misconduct and started heading back towards his home. When he peaked inside, not really having cleaned up too much on his way inside, Kakashi would prefer to have seen no one there to greet him, hoping that maybe they had taken a wrong path. Of course that's too much to ask for. He thought catching sight of both boys and hearing Kagome, which made him flinch. Quietly, the shinobi entered and gave Lee and Kiba a look that said if they made a comment about his newest fashion, he would kill them. Kiba was trying hard not to laugh, his cheeks puffing out at the sides and his eyes squinted. Even Lee found it highly entertaining as he looked away with a few chuckles. When the sensei had left the room, Kiba was first to bust out laughing. "What the heck is he wearing? It's ugly, and so not his style!" Akamaru wandered around the home, sniffing at all the interesting new places.

Kagome watched as Kakashi slunk into the bathroom like a scolded child. shaking her head she took the cups of tea into the living room and handed each chuckling child a cup before she took her own seat on the coffee table facing them seriously. "Now look here, I know you find it funny that he is wearing such a necklace but it is so he will learn his lesson. leave him alone about it or I'll put one on you guys next do you understand?" she sipped her tea as she watched said boys shake their heads in acknowledgement.

"What good will a necklace do in teaching him a lesson?" Lee asked with a head tilt. He didn't see the punishment in wearing such a ridiculous item, and he assumed that Kakashi could take it off at any point in time he wanted.

"Yeah, I had my fill for the day." Kiba waved his hand with a slightly fearful look at the female. He knew that the females in Konoha were beasts, but Kagome took the plate. At least it was better than Sakura and Ino when they fought over men. "Hey, Kagome," Kiba took a quick sip of his tea that held such a delicious smell, "You're a real riot and I like your spunk. However, I'm still going to take you up on a challenge one of these days." He said having gained a bit of respect towards the newcomer. Heck, if she could control Kakashi with just a necklace... Anything was possible!

"I wouldn't mind setting up a training schedule with you. I'm sure my team mates, Tenten and Neji wouldn't mind." Lee said quickly, already envisioning their awesome battling skills. He didn't expect the powers she had used on Kiba, no, but he thought maybe a little bit of friendly combat.

"If she goes training with you three, then I will surely oversee it." Kakashi said as he reentered the room. Training with Guy's team didn't seem half bad, and he could see what his old pal had been up too since their recent return from a mission. It wasn't surprising that Lee had already started up training the day he had gotten back, and he also wanted Kagome to meet the Hyuuga clan. Maybe she would get along well with them, and that was exactly what he wanted. he took a seat in the chair next to Kagome and watched as the white puppy lifted his leg. "A-Akamaru!"

"Not in here boy!" Kiba cried rushing from his seat.

Kagome listened to everything the boys had to say sipping her tea, when Kakashi sat next to her she watched as the small white dog lifted his leg about to mark his territory. she lifted her tea to her lips taking a sip as she watched the events unfold. her eyes held her amusement as both males rushed about trying to think of how to keep the small dog from going in the house. "Why not let him out the back door?" she said helpfully before both men dashed out in a flurry only to hear sighs of relief a few moments later. "I guess they made it in time." she chuckled before she looked to Lee, "The beads on the necklace are called 'Subjugation Beads' my power flows through them so that when I say a certain word he is punished, and only I am able to take them off, Shippou can voice for me because they used to be on...one of our old comrades long ago." she whispered sipping her tea again as she slipped into unwanted memories. Shippou watched as Kagome drifted away in her thoughts and heaved a sigh, "The beads are what she says they are, they are meant to keep the unruly in line. and seeing as how that man likes to peep she put them on him. it is both an honor and a curse, they can protect him and they can hurt him if he makes the wrong move." Looking at the bushy boy from the corner of his eye Shippou heaved another great sigh and set down his empty tea cup.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: hey guys I know I wont be able to post a new chappie for a bit because im really cracking down on finding a new job so I thought I would go ahead and let you see what happens next 3 and also I find a lot of irony in the fact that Aryenne figured out what I had been planning lol anyways I hope you guys love this chapter, I apologize for how short it is but please continue to travel with us through this insanely hilarious adventure c:**

* * *

Oh that explains why he was so dirty. Lee thought seeing as Kakashi was covered in dirt and a few grass stains still lingered on the knees of his pants. The thought of never being able to take them off worried him. He would have hated to have something like that of a leash on him, so he could imagine what Kakashi was currently thinking about them.

Watching close into the maiden's eyes, the young ninja thought that maybe she had missed her old comrades and wanted to comfort her. Loosing a friend in combat or merely saying goodbye was hard enough in itself. When the younger spoke, his attention diverted with a newfound interest. "I don't see Kakashi as an unruly man, but he does have a few quirks and at least now he can make even better decisions. Like not being fashionably late!" He grinned as the elder ninja strolled over with his usual look.

"So they're a punishment and a helpful item. I don't see where the help comes in, unless you're referring to the fact it will make me behave better. Couldn't have at least chosen a nicer looking necklace. You don't seriously expect me to walk around my fellow comrades like this?" Kakashi mused, silently trying to come up with a way that would destroy them. Maybe Chidori would work? But he was a little reluctant to find out. His hand unknowingly placed itself on Kagome's shoulder from where he stood. "You're old comrades... I hear about them but never really get the chance to know them. Mind letting me in a little?" It was a request, not a demand.

Kagome ignored Kakashi's inquiries and reached up to lay her hand on the necklace, focusing her miko energy into the beads she imagined them shifting into a collar. all of them watched as the beads shifted and melted together before they rose up his neck and locked down on his skin in a black leather collar, silver spikes adorned it equidistant formation.

"there is that better? you big babies." she laughed internally at how submissive he looked now with a collar wrapped around his neck. she couldn't help a small chuckle at his look of abject horror. "Unfortunately for you that is the only other form I am willing to accept it in. you're welcome." she promptly turned away from the shocked shinobi and finished her tea. she didn't know if it would even work but she had thought it was worth a try and she was pleased to see that she could in fact change the subjugation beads form.

He didn't understand why she wouldn't let him in, but then again, some memories weren't worth mentioning. He looked as her hand settled along the necklace and wondered if she was going to add another punishment for asking such a question, and in a way, it was. It looked as if he were literally a dog on a leash following her around and doing her bidding.

"Great, before I looked like an idiot, and now I look like a weakling. I suppose there could be worse... All I need is a dog tag labeled, Kakashi." Kakashi murmured finding her sense of humor commendable, if it weren't for the fact it was on him. He could see the good coming out of the new form though. In battle it would make him look weak, therefore, increasing his chances to get ahead of the enemy.

"Want me to take you for a walk?" Kiba asked with a sly grin to which Kakashi stared at him, a dark aura seeming to say that he wasn't going to mess around. "Hey hey it was a joke!"

"How's about we take you up on that training offer now? I'm really wanting to beat the crap out of someone." Kakashi said with a single glinted eye.

Lee jumped right up, his drink already empty and his energy back up to its normal par. "Sounds great! Kagome, we can by the training grounds and let you and Shippou try out some of our techniques. I wonder if you two can use jutsu or not."

She let them bicker and just enjoyed the sight of Shippou choking on his laughter and Kakashi standing awkwardly with a choker around his neck. "If you guys want to fight then take it out back, I don't have time to train today Lee I need to make dinner soon, if you boys want you can stay for dinner." she offered as she took everyone's glasses and went to wash them in the kitchen before she started on dinner.

"I'd love too!" Both the younger ninja's said excitedly raising their hands excitedly. They had never actually been inside of Kakashi's home, and were in fact curious not only of what was hidden inside of it, but of Kagome and Shippou themselves.

As they were about to step in and help with the cooking, a pair of hands took their still lingering ones from behind and started dragging them out back. "Hmm, you boys need more practice." He said with a slightly jovial attitude ringing in his voice. "We'll be back in time or dinner. Most of us anyways..." Kakashi called out before he closed the door with a lingering click. Tossing them to the side he smiled at them. "I don't think you two have ever trained under my care, this should be interesting."

Kiba and Lee jumped to their feet before eying each other and getting their distance. "What did you have in mind? I don't mind showing off my skills." Kiba grinned as his dog yipped an excited bark.

Kakashi chuckled pulling out two old bells from his pocket. "I have two bells. And if you can take them from me by dinner, then looks like you aren't just a bunch of buffoons after all and your sensei's haven't been wasting their time with you. If you can't take them, then I was right." It was like he was first becoming a teacher again, and it was probably why he decided to use the bells as if they gave him back a lost joy. He knew Kiba was too impulsive and quite similar to Naruto in some respect, and with the help of Akamaru he had to watch out a little more, but Lee was an independent thinker as well as a group thinker. He probably proved the biggest threat.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: GOMEN! I was so caught up in work and sleeping that I forgot to post a new chappie for my lovlie readers! please don't hate me! D,X anyways here is another chapters, I hope you like it I'm made it pretty long so you guys could catch up to where we are on writing it right now c:**

* * *

Kagome just shooed the boys off and started to whip up something to eat, she was in the mood for sushi so she pulled out all needed utensils and ingredients. putting a few cups of water and rice into the rice cooker she set about making some tea. when that was started she just stood by and gave Shippou a smile, "Do you think I made a bad decision putting that necklace round his neck? I might have just made us an enemy..." she held out her arms for the kitsune and cuddled him close for comfort from her morbid thoughts.

"I don't think you made a bad decision, but I do think you are trying to drop our past to quickly, we just got here, and it's okay to remember the past. But don't let what happened in that other world ruin your chance for happiness here. He can't follow us through the well this time, you don't have to worry about Inuyasha coming back." he ran his small hands in soothing circles on her tensed shoulders. "Try to build a life here, we both agreed I would play the child since it is more believable compared to siblings. I don't want them to separate us either so I agreed to play child to your mother, and frankly I enjoy it. I have always felt protective towards you and playing the son allows me to actually do that in a way. enjoy this world, who knows maybe you will like it here if you just give it a chance instead of just being distant and sarcastic all the time." he gave a small chuckle before he kissed her cheek and hopped out of her arms to go check on the other men in the back yard.

Kagome tried not to let how his words resonated deep within her heart, it was like he knew exactly was going through her head. she was happy she had decided to bring him along instead of the others, they wouldn't have understood her like he did, they always seemed to have a connection between them that she just couldn't develop with Sango, Miroku or even Kaede. "Maybe ill do what he says, maybe it will be good for me." she whispered to herself shaking her head as she turned back to watch the tea water boil.

"Alright, three... two..." A sudden cloud of white smoke suddenly covered Kakashi and the man had vanished before both of the ninja's eyes. Immediately they split off into three groups. "Where can a guy like that hide in a place like this?!" Kiba cried, his nose going straight to work. There were a lot of trees surrounding the area, but he hadn't expected the sensei to use the exterior area. So ironically, there were plenty of places to hide all along. Kakashi knew that the two wouldn't stay separated for long, seeing as they were both quite flexible with their team members, so he decided to play it smooth.

Not surprisingly, the dog beast was already on his tail, shooting through the land with incredible speeds towards his current position. "Heh, he's insane if he thinks he can outsmart me just by hiding." He grinned already preparing his smoke bombs in hand knowing it would prevent Kakashi from using his Sharingan, however, he failed to realize that Kakashi didn't even see them currently as a big enough threat to use it.

Lee, meanwhile, was jumping through the trees, seeking the man from a higher ground, although he was looking in the wrong direction. If he had just lifted his gaze up, he would have noticed the older shinobi sitting on the branch right above him, watching patiently. Kakashi shifted his body upside down, his head right behind the other's as he eyed the back of the bowl's head with a consistency until Lee ultimately turned around with a surprised yelp.

Kiba looked up confidently before the smile was quickly wiped off his face seeing a wad of green coming hurdling down just in time to smash them to the floor, and their prey, already gone. "Watch it!"

Kagome heard a loud crash paused what she was doing to step out onto the back porch. she heard two pain filled moans and started heading towards them, "Kakashi, Kiba, Lee, Akamaru, what in hell's name are you idiots doing back here?! if I have to patch someone up so help me kami I'm going to rip you all to shreds and make you do chores for the next two weeks!" finally stepping into a clearing she found Kiba and Lee in a pile of limbs while Kakashi stood to the side, Akamaru was nowhere to be seen. grumbling under her breath she stalked over to the boy's and pulled them both to their feet.

"I want you both to go back in the house and clean yourselves up, dinner is almost ready and if you have even so much as a single grain of dirt under your nails you wont get a bite to eat." shooing them away she rounded on Kakashi and stomped over to him until his back hit a tree, "You have some nerve roughing around with those children when you know good and damn well dinner will be done soon, and your no better then they are with leaves in your hair and sweat on your forehead!" she raised her hand and gave him a loud smack to the face before she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to the house like a dog, "You need to clean up to and don't think just because your older I wont keep your dinner from you too if your hands are still dirty when you come to my table to eat."

Shippou listened to it all as he sat on the back porch stroking his tail, he could hear every word and sound of the group in the forest even if he wasn't right beside them to witness the event. he watched Kiba and Lee slink into the house with their heads hung, Lee looked like he was about to cry while Kiba just looked like he was ranting in his head.

a loud smack of flesh against flesh had him swinging his head back around before he saw Kagome dragging Kakashi back to the house by the ring on his collar. I guess it has other uses too, he thought with a small smile before he stood up and held the door open for both adults to stalk through. "Life has gotten much more entertaining since we got here, I don't think I mind not being able to go back if this will become the norm." he said to himself as he went to inside to help Kagome finish the tea and sushi while the others cleaned themselves up.

Kiba and Lee groaned feeling a strong hand pull them up quickly. Kiba was about to lash out, thinking it was the sensei, but he quickly withheld his claws. Lee on the other hand was in a panic from the inside, and it clearly showed on his face despite the dirt that had covered it. The small white puppy followed after them after he too, had taken quite a blow and had landed a little farther off in the distance. Kakashi had made the right assumption in assuming that Kiba was using clones again.

Kakashi sighed heavily internally seeing his personal favorite thing of the day go immediately to waist. Kagome had a way of ruining a lot of things it seemed, but she also had a way of creating new things. "It was a training exercise." He shrugged, not really understanding her whole reasoning behind the anger. She was the one who had said fight in the back if you wanted to anyways. They willingly accepted the challenge, and they still lost. When her hand came flying across his face, he quickly placed one of his own hands there in its place, as if he still felt the sting it sent through his mask. Had he ever truly been slapped by a woman? No, he couldn't really recall. "I was going to be back in time for dinner, and these 'children' you speak of are actually young men now and fully qualified as soldiers. They can handle defeat and victory well."

She's not going to run my life for me. He thought stubbornly. As soon as she let go of him he folded his arms crossly and looked down at her. "Just because you live here doesn't make it right to interfere with how I run things. This is how it is in the ninja world, so I suggest you start getting used to it. And on top of that this is my house, and I make the rules." Kakashi said, stomping his foot on the wood. Kakashi liked Kagome, it was true, but he wasn't going to let her over run him. He did have pride as a shinobi after all, and one of the most prized ones at that. "So please, don't ruin my fun." He took the bells that were dangling from his belt and slipped them back into a black case which he stored deep in his vest.

Kagome listened to Kakashi's little rant and wiped her hands on her shirt before walking over to him, "You think I am doing this just to spite you? I know that your world is run differently then mine was, but that doesn't mean you can rough up children before dinner, regardless how fit and battle worn they are." she pat his cheek gently where she had smacked him earlier, "You're a good man, but you also need to realize that they are still children, they need to relax when all they ever see is war and battles, and that is what I am going to give them, and you. now go clean up so we can all have dinner without dirt and leaves getting in our meals. it should be done when you come back out." she turned away with that and went back to cooking.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Here is the next chapter as well, I didn't wanna make the last one TOO long so I decided to break it up into two chapters c: please enjoy and R&R! E**

* * *

Why did she always make him feel inferior? Kakashi felt like a complete jerk now, and he couldn't come up with anything to get her back. He supposed that sometimes he did forget that his comrade's were children amidst all his constant battles, for they always acted so mature in those situations. He had even been saved by his own students before. Turning around and quietly heading to the bathroom, he decided to do as she said, even if he wouldn't eat. I don't need to relax, he thought like a strict man.

Kiba and Lee were in the main room again, both sitting beside each other. "Thinks he's so great." He muttered angrily hunched over with Akamaru sitting at his feet seeming to fall asleep. "I'll show him... I'll show them all." Lee couldn't help but wonder what made Kagome so feisty about fighting yet she also partook in it herself whenever others around her started it up. Maybe her past friends fought a lot? He turned to look at Kiba who stared after Kagome again. "You have something different inside of you. I can smell it. I'm starting to think that if you went out that many ninja out there could easily sense your abnormal presence, even if the wouldn't quite understand what you were yet. Either way, it could cause attention and make way for problems."

The door opened back up silencing the Inuzuka as Kakashi reappeared in the room. "Which is why, again, I'm with her. And I would appreciate your nose more if it stayed out of her business."

Shippou listened to the guys talk as he and Kagome finished up the sushi, she left him to the rest when the tea kettle whistled letting her know it was time to pour the tea.

Kagome hummed while she poured the boiled water into the kettle over the tea leaves, putting the lid on when she was done she let the tea steep while she rinsed out the kettle and left it on the stove to pull out some plates, "Okay guys, dinner is ready so come and get it, Kakashi you too, I'm pretty sure your hungry just like everyone else what with all your running around today, besides it would be an insult seeing as how I already pulled out a plate and poured you a cup of tea." grabbing a few of the sushi rolls and putting them on her own plate she sat at the table letting the boys hustle into the kitchen for the food. "I hope you guys like it." she called as she shoved her own roll in her mouth watching them fight for a place in the line to get their dinner.

Kiba and Lee dashed over to the counter and grabbed their plates with an easy force, even adding a few extra ingredients or sauces they could find if it was out before taking a seat next to Kagome at the table. "Thank you for the meal!" They said in unison, their mouths already watering at the sight and smell.

Kakashi on the other hand made a leisure way over and took his time with grabbing each and every little item he wanted before he walked over with his plate and sat down. Seeing all of them at the table he suddenly jumped up and pointed. "Oh no!" He said loudly, seeing their heads turn with a quick alarm. As they turned back to look at him, his meal was already gone. "My bad. Must have been a rat." The elder male grinned resting his hands on the side of the table.

"Man! Don't pull stuff like that on me. What's behind your mask?" Kiba asked, his mouth slightly stuffed with food already and amazed at how fast Kakashi ate. Did the guy even chew?

"It is true, you never take it off. Is there something you're hiding?" Lee questioned forking his sushi roll and eating it whole.

"Who knows." Kakashi answered slyly but then jokingly added. "It may be the secret to the world surviving."

Kagome listened to the boys pick on Kakashi and smiled, "Or maybe your lips are so fat that if anyone looked upon your face they would be turned to stone, or maybe you don't have lips at all and your mouth isn't actually a mouth but a gaping hole of sharp teeth that you suck little boys souls out with." she teased watching Lee and Kiba shiver at her joke. Shippou just shook his head and continued to eat, though the image of Kakashi with unbelievably fat lips made him smile with amusement.

"Hmmmm," Kakashi said placing a hand to his chin, "I might just test that soul sucking theory out. But having big lips, I disagree." He turned to face the other two shinobi and eyed them with beady eyes, making them a little fearful as he slowly reached his hand up to his black mask, taking the edge in hand. Kiba and Lee seemed to pause in breathe, anticipation, this had to be the worst or the best thing ever! They thought that the theories were actually true for a minute. "Boo!" The elder man said quickly tearing it down as two screams ripped through the home. After a few seconds, they quickly died down seeing as their souls really weren't being taken, and really, it was just another mask.

"You jerk!" Kiba cried wolfing down his meal. "How did Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura even handle a guy like you? You would drive me nuts!"

"The unknown can certainly distract ones mind. I suppose one day, when you're ready, you will show everyone. Right?" Lee asked hopefully, but a silence lingered and he only continued on with his meal a little disappointed.

Kakashi turned to the kitsune and patted his head. "You've been quiet. Is something eating you?" He asked curiously. He knew Shippou didn't talk much as it is, but he did talk a lot when he got down to it.

Kagome gave a hearty laugh and shook her head at Kakashi's antics, "You guys crack me up." Shippou swatted Kakashi's hand away from his hair and gave him a glare, "I'm just not in the mood to talk right now, I have a lot on my mind." shoving his last piece of sushi in his mouth he picked up his dishes and went to rinse them off in the sink. he felt rather than heard someone come up behind him and wasn't surprised to find Kagome picking him up for a hug. "Do you miss them?" she whispered as she rocked him in her arms gently, at his nod she gave a gentle sigh, "I miss them too sweetie, it's going to take some time to get used to it here. just bare with me, please." pressing a kiss to his forehead she set him back down and took his place at the sink to wash off her own dishes.


End file.
